


My Boyfriend's Brother

by critterdee_67, JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Dating, Fluff and Humor, Hairdresser Gabriel (Supernatural), Homophobic Language, Law Student Sam Winchester, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:27:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/critterdee_67/pseuds/critterdee_67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Gabriel is attacked at his salon, but then a handsome man comes and saves him. Things will soon change for them both.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

"FUCK YOU" Shouted Gabriel as he pushed the man towards the door "Get out and don't come back or I will call the police!"

"Don't want my hair cut by some raging queer anyway!" Says the man harshly.

As Gabriel pushes the man through the door of his salon, the man grips on to his top and pulls him forward roughly, sending him crashing to the ground. Gabriel bites his lip as he falls. Embarrassed and pissed off he turns around, he is ready to open a can of whoop ass on the man but is amazed to see that someone else has beaten him to it... The man, who is fucking beautiful in a leather jacket and grey shirt, swings at Gabriel’s attacker, punching him straight in the jaw, the man drops to the ground with a satisfying thud.

"Get the hell out of here" The man growls, before turning his attention to Gabriel and offering him a hand "You alright?" He asks with a real sincerity in his eyes.

"I’m fucking fag-ulous," Says Gabriel, pointedly looking at his tormentor on the ground, as he wiped the blood from his mouth, when he turns back to the man who'd helped him, he softens and says "I'm Gabriel, thanks for that"

“Dean,” Says the man tugging Gabriel to his feet, “And no problem. That dick had it coming” Said Dean kindly, looking intently at Gabriel “Do you get shit like that often?” 

Gabriel shrugs “Not really, just the occasional asshole that didn’t realize they were getting their hair done by a ‘fag’ as if it’s fucking contagious and me washing his hair is going to make him wanna bend over for every dude he meets”

Dean frowned “Someone needs to tell him what year it is. I can't stand idiots like that causing trouble." Dean glares at the burly man who is standing a few feet away now, looking as if he is trying to decide how to respond to being knocked on his ass by a fag. Finally, his decision made, he walks away, calling more insults over his shoulder about how the ‘dirty queers aren’t worth it’. 

Gabriel looks at Dean, his lightly freckle face catching the sun just right so that his eyes lit up, shining green. He was really handsome and he’d come to defend Gabriel’s honor… “I’d like to thank you, maybe with a cup of coffee if you're interested?” Gabriel offers, both him and Dean pointedly ignoring the man's slurs as he walks away at the pace of a slow jog.

“I’m interested,” Dean smiles. Pulling out his phone to offer Gabriel his number.

Dean has never laughed so much on a first date in his life. Gabriel is such a great storyteller. He watches as Gabriel animatedly tells about how his younger brother was attacked by a ‘crazy’ flock of geese. The way he tells the story, Dean can see the action happening in his mind.

“... I’ve never seen a grown man scream like that before.” Gabriel laughs as he finishes his story. Time goes on with more laughter from both at each other's jokes and the recollection of the customer who’d attacked Gabriel going down like a sack of shit when Dean had punched him.

Catching his breath, Dean reaches across the table and taps Gabriel’s hand to draw his attention back to him. “I’ve had a great time this afternoon. Maybe we can do this again, sometime? Maybe dinner?”

“I’d like that, yeah. I guess I should be getting back to the shop. Thanks for a nice time and the rescue, Dean,” Gabriel winks at Dean.

The following Friday, Dean picks Gabriel up for their first real date. Over dinner Dean shares stories about himself and his brother, Sam. He and Gabriel both think it’s interesting that they each have brothers just a few years younger. They share childhood and adolescent stories, telling each other about their families. Discussing all the similarities and the differences in their childhoods keeps them going for most of the evening. It’s late and the restaurant staff is glaring at them, wanting to clear the table and close up, before the two men realize what time it is.

“Wow, I don’t think I’ve ever lost track of time like this on a date before. You’re kinda awesome, Gabe.” Dean says as he holds the door open for Gabriel to exit.

“You’re not so bad yourself, Dean.” Gabriel takes Dean’s hand as they walk through the now dark car park towards Dean’s car. Dean rubbing the back of Gabriel’s hand with his thumb. When they reach the Impala, Dean holds the door open for Gabriel, who chuckles at him. Dean walks around the car, checking his breath in his hand before getting in the driver’s seat. He turns to look at Gabriel and without thinking too much about it, he leans across the seat, glad when he sees Gabriel shift forward too, their lips meet in the middle. They end up making out, (a lot) in the parked Impala, in the back corner of the empty parking lot.

The kissing is nice, it’s not mind-blowing but Dean figures it’s an uncomfortable position, both twisted in their seats of the Impala, maybe he should have waited till he’d driven Gabriel home...

When Dean finally drives Gabriel home and they have another little make-out session in the driveway Dean does think it’s better, with his hands-free to hold Gabriel and tug him a little closer. Dean walks Gabriel to his door, ever the gentleman but hinting as he lingers with Gabriel under the porch light.

“I’d invite you in, Dean.” Says Gabriel with a cheeky eyebrow wiggle to indicate exactly what he meant, “But, my brother is staying with me while his apartment is being renovated. Mine’s only a one bedroom, so he’s sleeping on the couch, it’d be a little difficult to have you over just now.”

“Oh yeah, you did mention that he was here for a few weeks.” Dean takes a small step back, “Thanks for another great time.”

Gabriel reaches up, hand gripping the back of Dean’s neck and pulling in him in for one last kiss, “How about dinner and a movie next weekend?”

“Sounds good. Text me.” Dean pushes Gabriel’s hair behind his ear, “Good night, then.” And with one last smile, Dean turns and heads back to his car. Giving Gabriel a nod before getting into the Impala and pulling out of the driveway.

***

Gabriel closes his front door as quietly as he can and steps into the darkened living room...

“How was your date?”

“Jesus” Mutters Gabriel as he jumps slightly, startled that his brother is still awake. “Ah, sorry if I woke you, I tried to be quiet”

“Nope,” Castiel sits up and looks over the back of the couch toward his brother. “I only turned the tv off about half an hour ago. I heard you guys talking outside the door. He sounds nice.”

“He is,” Gabriel says, looking dreamily at the door. “Tall, handsome, and a great kisser.”

“Good for you, Gabe. It’s about time you find someone nice to date. You’ve been out of the scene too long.”

“Me? Look who’s talking. It’s been what... three years since you and…”

“Don’t bring him up.” Said Castiel turning his back to Gabriel again and cutting him off mid-sentence “I just don’t want to get hurt again.”

“Yeah, I know, lil’ bro. But don’t worry, I bet I could get my new beau to beat up anyone who tried to hurt you. He does throw a mean right hook”

“Yeah, I know, I know. Your big strong man beat up a guy to save your dignity, it’s all very romantic.”

“Jealous much?” Said Gabriel in an amused tone as he crossed the living room towards his bedroom “Don’t go spoiling my boyfriend's hero moment Cassie, now be a good little brother and shut up and go to sleep”

Castiel tutted loudly before saying “Good night, Gabe.”

Dean and Gabriel text each other through the week, Gabriel sending silly memes to keep Dean’s mood up while he’s working. And Dean returning the favor when Gabriel shares with him the news that his attacker had reported the incident to the police, lying and telling them that it was Gabriel who’d hit him. Dean speaks to Gabriel on the phone, reassuring him that he will stand as a witness for him if needs be. He mentions that his brother may be able to help too, as a law student and he tries to cheer him up with a few crude jokes, soon he can hear Gabriel laughing and gasping for breath down the phone.

Dean likes Gabriel’s lightheartedness and enjoys the banter they have together. But, there’s something, some little spark or feeling that is missing. Maybe he just needs to get to know Gabriel better and get past the first few dates.

***

“What’s got you smiling like an idiot, idiot?”

Dean looks up from his phone and the funny cat picture Gabriel had sent him across the table at his brother. “Nothin’. How do you like the chicken? I’m thinking about making it for my next date.”

“You’re planning on bringing him here? Moving kinda fast aren't you?” Sam’s eyebrow had risen so far into his hairline that it had almost disappeared completely.

“Well, it is our third date, if you count the coffee on the day we met. So...”

“Oh my, the third date, do I hear wedding bells?” Teased Sam

“Shut up, Sammy. I just thought it would be nice to have a quiet dinner and show Gabe that I’m -”

“Wife material?” Says Sam with a shit-eating grin.

“Fuck you. I was gonna say; a good cook. Besides, you should meet him, he could give you a nice haircut.” Dean, as usual, teases his brother’s choice to wear his hair longer “Or a buzz cut if you don’t watch your mouth”

“Are you saying that you want me to be here when you have a date over for dinner?” Asks Sam with a grimace “You’re not going to get all sloppy with him in front of me are you?”

“You can have dinner with us and then skedaddle over to the library or wherever college nerds go when they’re not at home.”

Sam gives Dean what Dean thinks of as Bitch face #forty-three, and rolls his eyes at the comment.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday rolls around quickly and the kitchen is full of the delicious smell of lemon chicken. Dean is checking on the side dishes for his home-cooked dinner date when the doorbell rings.

“I got it!” Sam yells from the living room. Dean can hear his little brother jumping up and answering the door like an excited puppy as he wipes his hands on a tea towel and strolls into the living room to greet Gabriel.

“Hey, Gabe. Oh, you brought wine, perfect.” He kisses Gabriel chastely, taking the offered bottle “This is my brother, Sam.”

Gabriel takes in the sight of the much taller Winchester, with his long brown hair and warm eyes, fuck these Winchester men were going to be the death of him.

“Nice to meet you, Sam. Dean has told me a lot about you. He didn’t mention that you were so tall though, and to think I left my stilts at home.” Gabriel smiled widely up at Sam who laughed at his good-natured joke. “Your family has all the good genes, I’m not sure I’ve ever met two brothers both as good looking as you guys are. You could both be models.”

“Thanks, I guess. Dean’s jealous of my height, I passed him up in like eighth grade and he’s never gotten over it. He did have a late growth spurt and finally made it to six-feet.”

“Six-feet-one-inch, bitch.”

“Well, at five-eight, my little brother passed me in about seventh grade. I know how you feel Dean. So you giants can just argue inches all day.” Chuckles Gabriel before inhaling deeply through his nose, “Something smells amazing”

Dinner goes well, everyone loves Dean’s cooking. All clearing their plates easily.

“Maybe I should have made dessert” Laughs Dean, pleased his dish had been received so well.

“Cake?” Says Gabriel eagerly

Dean shakes his head, faking disappointment and tut’ing “Pie”  

“Ahhh” Nods Gabriel understandingly “From scratch?” Dean nods “Nice”

After dinner, Dean tries to rush Sam out of the house, but Gabriel and Sam are deep in conversation about computers and Dean doesn’t want to be rude and kick his brother out, so he sits back, stretched out on the couch with a beer in his hand. The three of them share stories, Gabriel gaining some new insight of Dean from Sam’s point of view.

Dean starts to feel a little left out on his so-called date. He sits there for two hours nursing the beer in his hand and watches Sam capitalizing the conversation and basically taking over his evening. He knows his little brother isn’t doing it on purpose, but it does start to piss him off a little, it’s his and Gabriel’s third date. That usually means…

Sure, he’s glad that Sam and Gabriel are getting along so well, that Gabriel seems to have taken a real interest in whatever the hell he and Sam are talking about but Dean can’t help but feel that maybe it had been a bad idea to include Sam in a dinner date so early in the relationship between him and Gabe. There’s a niggling feeling of self-doubt that he really doesn’t know what they’re talking about and that the others haven’t seemed to notice him sat there in silence.

Gabriel checks his watch and then looks guiltily at Dean, “I’m sorry to leave so early, but I have to go help my brother try to find a new apartment tomorrow. He’s not going back to his now, as they are still doing work and are threatening to raise the price by double, he told them where to stick it and now I have been roped into house hunting with him. We’re hoping to get an early start and find him something tomorrow, so he can get his butt off my couch.” Gabriel stands up and stretches, looking at Dean with something akin to sadness in his eyes. He says goodnight to Sam and then Dean walks him out to his car and is finally able to kiss him good night.

“Sorry, my dork of a brother hijacked our evening. I saw it going a little differently in my head.” Dean leaned in close and kissed Gabriel again, he’d tried to put some flirt into his tone but he’s tired, a little annoyed and ready to drop into bed.

“I’m sorry too, that was partly my fault, I could talk computers all day. But I did have a nice time and your dinner was...” Gabriel put his fingers to his lips and kisses into the air, to indicate what he means “Your brother’s nice, stupidly tall but nice.” Gabriel laughs “I wouldn’t mind the three of us hanging out more often, so long as your cooking, maybe you can come and meet Cas sometime too”

“So are we on for tomorrow? Lunch and a movie?” Dean asks as Gabriel gets into his car.

“I’m looking forward to it.” Gabriel smiles, “Good night, Dean.”

“Good night, Gabe” Dean’s smile at Gabriel fades from his face as he walks back into his house.

Dean stalks into his living room and glares at Sam “What happened to you scuttling off to nerd central after dinner?”

Sam looks up at his brother “Sorry,” He says sheepishly “He seems really nice though”

“Yeah, yeah… Just don’t be surprised if you wake up with a mohawk or some shit” Says Dean shaking his head at his brother before trudging up the stairs to his room, he turns and shouts down the stairs before going into his room “And you’re on dish duty!”  

***

Gabriel makes it almost two-thirds of the way home when his car, suddenly dies on the bend. “Ah shit.” He curses, rolling his eyes. He pulls his phone out of his pocket and calls his brother, hoping he is still up.

“Hello?” Answers Castiel promptly.

“Cassie, can you grab some shoes and come pick me up?”

“What?”

“Please… My car is being a great big bag of dicks. I’m just at the end of the street near the salon, can you just come and push me out of the middle of the road?”

Castiel looks through the curtains, just to make sure this wasn’t some weird prank of his brothers before agreeing and rummaging around for his shoes. “Give me a minute,” He says hanging up to pull on his trainers and jacket.

Once Gabriel’s car was safely parked round the back of his salon, Castiel drove them back to Gabriel’s.

“It just stopped?” Said Castiel frowning at Gabriel

“Yeah, no idea,” Said Gabriel shrugging

“Well, at least your new boyfriend is a mechanic,” Castiel said kicking his shoes off once more.

Gabriel turned around “So?”

“Well…” Castiel began “You can ask him to have a look at it”

Gabriel pulled a face “I’ve been going to the same mechanic for the last four years… And I’ve only been going out with Dean for a few weeks, I’m not going to ask him for a freebie, besides what if Luke found out and got pissed off? He’s a mate”

“A ‘mate’ that overcharges” Castiel muttered under his breath before holding up his hands at the expression on Gabriel’s face “Okay, I just thought… Nevermind, anyway how was it at Dean’s?”

Gabriel sighed “The man’s chicken is to die for”

Castiel laughed “I hope that’s not a euphemism”

Gabriel laughed and the tension between the two brothers melted away. Gabriel went on to tell Castiel about meeting Sam before they went to bed.

***

“Hi, Dean,” Gabriel greets when he calls him Saturday mid-morning.

“Hey, Gabe, what’s up?”

“Would it be possible for you to pick me up here at the shop, instead of at my apartment? My car is acting up and Cassie is taking it to the shop for me so I’m without wheels today.”

“Sure thing. I’ll see you in a little while.” Dean feels a little quirk of annoyance because Gabriel never mentioned his car was acting up, he could have easily checked it out for him.

Dean decides to go a little early and surprise Gabriel, but when he gets to the shop, Gabriel is not there. Dean does see a Luke’s Garage tow truck in the alley behind the shop when he passes. What the hell is Luke doing here? Dean thinks to himself. Doesn’t Gabriel know that Luke’s is Singer’s biggest competitor? Dean paces the front lobby area and thinks of what he wants to say to Gabe about using Luke’s.

“Hello.” Dean is greeted by a man with a deep voice coming out of the back room.

“Hey, do you know where Gabriel is?” Dean asks the man, taking in his handsome features, those piercing blue eyes, and mess of thick hair.

“Oh, he’s out back talking to the tow truck driver. I’m just watching the shop until he comes back inside.” The man walks closer to the front of the shop and to Dean, his arm outstretched in preparation to shake Dean’s hand. “I’m Castiel, you must be Dean. Gabe’s description doesn’t do you justice.”

Dean takes his hand, meeting his eyes as their hands touch “Y-yeah, I’m Dean. Y-you’re Cassie? You are not at all the way Gabe described you.”

“Oh, God, please, don’t call me that. I hate it when Gabe calls me Cassie, it sounds like a name for a little girl.” Says Castiel shaking his head.

“Sorry, um Castiel, right? I like Castiel, it fits you much better than Cassie.” Dean can’t take his eyes off Castiel, he looks nothing like his brother. Gabriel is cute and funny and Dean likes the way his brown eyes glint with a mischievous sparkle when he’s telling a story. But then there’s Castiel, the contrast between that chestnut hair and those piercing blue eyes makes Dean want to stare at him all day. Castiel is; hot. Dean’s face flushes at the thought and he retracts his hand quickly.

“I’m glad I got to meet you,” Says Castiel suddenly, “Gabriel told me how the two of you met… Thank you for standing up for him that day”

“It was nothing,” Said Dean, shrugging off the praise.

“Not to me. Gabriel’s the only family I have, so thank you” Castiel looks at Dean seriously.

“You’re welcome,” Says Dean a little awkwardly.

“Hiya, Dean-o. I see you met the baby bro. Whatcha think Cassie, quite the specimen, huh?” Gabriel walks over to Dean and wraps his arm around his waist, “My Dean-o is one gorgeous man, isn’t he?”

Dean rolls his eyes at the comments and the nickname, which he has told Gabe he doesn’t like. “Gabe, please. Don’t be a jerk.”

Dean finds it interesting that Castiel doesn’t meet Gabriel’s eye as he responds.

“Well, I, um, I’m gonna follow the tow truck, and um, my Lyft is here. You guys have a good lunch and all that.” Castiel turns from the awkwardness between Dean and his brother. Their behavior together was nothing like Gabe had described. He had described Dean as a man in love and fawning over him, unable to be apart for more than a few days. But this Dean seemed to be merely putting up with Gabe and his antics.

***

Dean and Gabriel go to lunch at Dean’s favorite dinner before the movie. Dean orders his usual burger, Gabriel orders a tuna melt, and they split an order of fries. Dean barely touches his burger, he keeps thinking of how Gabriel described him as if he was bragging to his brother like he had a new toy that he wasn’t going to let his brother play with. Dean really wanted to ask Gabriel why he was acting like that, it had made him slightly uncomfortable, and, God help him, Dean wanted to know more about the real Castiel and not the Cassie that Gabriel had described in his stories.

Gabriel was in the middle of yet another story, but Dean hadn’t been listening and was absolutely lost, not cool, now Dean felt like a dick, and was embarrassed. He’d been thinking about Castiel instead of listening to Gabriel’s latest story. ' _Get it together Winchester', he scorned himself._

“Sorry, Gabe. I think I zoned out for a moment there, what were you saying?”

Gabriel’s brows knit together for a moment, “Doesn’t matter, sugar. You sure you’re feeling alright? You seem a bit off today.”

“Yeah, I’m fine… I was a bit surprised that you were using Luke’s Garage” Dean admits with a glance at Gabriel, “How ‘bout we get outa here and head on to the theater?”

They make it to the theater in time to get some popcorn and snacks before the previews started. Even though Gabriel finished his meal, he’s always up for candy.  They end up sitting near the middle of the theater, Gabriel tries to get Dean to sit on the back row, but Dean insists watching from the middle is a much better view of the screen. That’s when Gabriel knew that something was up with Dean, had him using his usual mechanic really pissed him off that much? _His_ Dean was always up for any chance to make out or do a little friendly touching. There wasn’t much chance of either if they were smack dab in the middle of the theater with other patrons all around them. It occurs to Gabriel, quite alarmingly, that that is kind of their ‘go-to move’ when the conversation seems to dwindle slightly… They just make out. How hadn’t he noticed that before?

After the movie, Dean takes Gabriel home. They barely talk, Gabriel keeps watching Dean as he drives wondering if he should say something, he seemed to be deep in thought, something was off.

“Are we -” Gabriel starts, as they pull up outside his apartment.

“I think -” Dean says at the same time. They smile at each other for the first time in about an hour.

“Go ahead, Dean... What were you going to say?” Offers Gabriel

“I was just going to say that I think we should get the four of us together for lunch tomorrow. You, me, Sam, and Castiel.” Dean glances at Gabriel, watching for his reaction “What were you going to say?”

“Um, just wondering when we were going to go out again, I guess you answered that question. Sounds good, I’ll see you tomorrow” Dean didn’t know why but he felt sure, that that wasn’t really what Gabriel had been going to say...


	3. Chapter 3

Dean makes burgers and fries for lunch. He’d chopped onions, tomatoes, and lettuce in case anyone wanted some, he’d grated a generous amount of cheese into a little serving bowl and dug out a couple of sauces from the cupboard (throwing one out that was over a year past its sell-by date - ‘ _ew Sam, you have one job’,_ and making a mental note to go through the entire cupboards to check the rest)

He’d toasted sesame seed buns and laid it all out on the dining room table as a kind of mini buffet.

Gabriel and Castiel show up just as Dean is taking the fries out of the oven. Sam lets them in and serves everyone drinks as they dig into the meal Dean had prepared.

Dean tries to keep his eyes on his own food as Castiel groans in appreciation around a mouthful of his own burger, but the sound still finds a way through his veins making him heat up in a way that… he just now realizes - holy fuck - has just never happened with Gabriel.

Gabriel laughs “I think my brother needs a moment alone with his food,” He says smiling “Seriously though Dean, these are awesome”

Dean smiles at Gabriel and notices Castiel nodding in agreement, out of the corner of his eye.

After lunch, they decide to play cards. Dean sits opposite Castiel with Gabrel on his left and Sam on his right. Dean is a master at poker and plans to show off just a little to impress Gabriel... or Castiel, he’s not exactly sure which at this point. Maybe it's both.

Gabriel can’t keep a straight face and is much too animated to be good at poker. Which starts to annoy Dean, but apparently, Sam finds hilarious. Castiel, on the other hand, has quite the poker face, although he’s not the best player. Sam plays well because Dean taught him. So, Dean begins the afternoon winning almost every hand, Sam winning a couple.  Castiel starts to look a little bored so when it’s Dean’s deal again he does his best to help Castiel win a hand, giving subtle hints and not taking cards that he could easily use to win the hand. Castiel wins and the smile he wears makes Dean’s heart flutter. ‘ _Fuck sake, knock it off’ Dean thinks to himself ‘What the hell was wrong with me?’_

Dean sits back and watches the conversation at the table for a moment. Gabriel and Sam are talking about the kinds of legal cases Sam hopes to focus on after graduation, and Cas is counting his newly earned winnings muttering about how cool it’d be if the chips were worth real money.

“I think it’s time for a break,” Sam suggests, “now that everyone has won at least a hand.” Everyone agrees, even Cas who has only won one had, and they take their beers and head to the living room to sit more comfortably. Sam and Gabriel end up in the two recliners, still talking about some legal something or other, which leaves the couch for Dean and Cas - they sit with plenty of room between them.

Somehow over the afternoon, something has shifted with Gabriel and Dean. Gabe has barely paid any attention to Dean and has been deep in conversation with Sam. Not that Dean has been left out, he has had plenty of interesting conversation with Castiel. Turns out that Castiel works at the local library and is something of a bookworm. He doesn’t just talk about the books and the authors though… He tells Dean a very interesting story of a teenage boy who’d come in, every week and sat there alone reading through a ton of books on cars, and as it turned out - had actually been helping his grandfather on the weekends build - from scratch, a kit car.

“It was really amazing, he brought in pictures of him and his grandfather stood next to it when it was finished - after months of coming to the library and reading up on it, so he could help him.” Castiel smiles “It was really quite moving and the car looked… Really professional!”

“That’s awesome” Agreed Dean, keeping to himself that he hoped they had the car inspected by a professional mechanic before driving it .

“Yeah, it was,” Said Castiel “I’ve worked there for years, you get all sorts of characters coming in. Bet it’s the same for you at the garage?”

“Yeah,” Nods Dean thoughtfully “Stephen King dropped in once, I mean I only recognized him because a lot of his books have been made into films, but yeah… That was pretty cool”

“You’re kidding?” Says Castiel in awe, “Stephen King? Really?”

“Word of honor” Laughs Dean holding up his hand as if he is about to swear on a bible “I fixed his brake light”

When Dean has a moment to be alone with Gabriel, Gabe is all chatty about how interesting Sam is, and how incredibly smart, and how much they have in common. Dean tries hard not to feel awkward, especially since he is attracted both physically and intellectually to Castiel.

When the evening draws to a close, and it’s time for Castiel and Gabriel to leave, Dean doesn’t even try to kiss Gabe goodnight, not in front of Castiel and Sam. Gabe doesn’t try either and doesn’t seem to be offended that Dean doesn’t even walk him out to the car. They all say their goodbyes at the door. Dean’s left with a slight sinking feeling as he closes the door once they’ve driven away.

“Man, that was fun.” Sam says as he packs away the cards and chips “You didn’t tell me how smart Gabe is, you always talk about how funny he is and how much fun you have together, but did you even know that he built his own website for his barber shop?”

“Well, we haven’t really gotten that far in getting to know each other. We tend to spend time doing other things.”

“Oh ew, seriously?”

“Not sex.” Says Dean a little too quickly, a little too… defensively “We haven't made it that far either.”

“Wait, you’ve been seeing him for what a month and you haven’t slept together yet? Who are you and what did you do with my brother?”

“Shaddup. We’ve been taking things at a slower pace. I thought maybe he was someone special. We really hit it off at first.”

“Hold on, are you guys okay?” Asks Sam looking worriedly at Dean.

“I dunno, Sam.” Says Dean quietly. _‘I don't know what we are, but it’s not lovers, that’s for sure’_ thinks Dean. He tries to picture it, him… and Gabriel. But it just feels… wrong.

***

“I think that should be a weekly thing. The four of us getting together. I had a blast. Sam is an amazing person, don’t you think?” Gabriel is talking nonstop as he and Castiel drive home. “Dean is amazing at cards, huh. Did you know that Sam is studying to be a lawyer? He said that he would be happy to help me with that guy that is pressing charges after I threw him out.”

“Yeah, I had fun today. I did notice that you spent most the day focused on Sam.” Castiel looks over at Gabe, “Not that I minded at all, Dean is very interesting, and I really enjoyed spending some time getting to know him.”

Gabriel continues to retell the stories of his and Sam’s conversations, praising his intelligence and looks and not saying ten words about the man who is supposed to be his boyfriend.

Castiel sits quietly and pretends to listen as he thinks about how Dean made sure that he was included in poker even though he’s terrible at the game, and how intent those green eyes were while they talked. How he lit up when Castiel told him the story of the boy at the library.  He could stare into those forest green pools of intensity all day. He thinks about how Dean’s mouth moved when he talked, how much he’d like to feel those lips on his own. _‘Hold on,’_ Castiel’s thoughts come to a screeching halt. ‘ _What the fuck? That’s Gabe’s boyfriend.’_

He pulls himself out of his inappropriate daydreaming and says “So, Gabe. How are you and Dean doing?”

“Um, fine? Why?” Says Gabriel, surprised by the sudden questioning.

“Oh, no reason, just asking.”

***

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean side glances at his phone, it’s not Gabriel’s voice, so he finds himself checking he did actually call Gabriel’s number “Castiel? Why are you answering Gabe’s phone?”

“I just found it on the counter, he must have forgotten it when he went to work. Guess I’ll be taking it over to him.”

“Oh ok, well, how are you doing?” Dean asked somewhat awkwardly.

“I’m okay. Just packing my things up here at Gabe's. I found a new apartment and I’ll be heading over to the storage unit later this afternoon to pack everything and taking it to the new place.”

“Need some help?” Dean closed his eyes and shook his head, cursing his own lack of thought. ‘ _Why had he said that? What a great plan, go hang out with your boyfriend’s brother, who happens to be drop-everything-and-stare gorgeous. Genius idea, Dean. After that maybe you can paint your naked body with honey and poke a beehive.’_

There was a moment’s pause before Castiel responded, an uncertain sounding “Are you sure you wouldn’t mind?”

‘ _This is it_ ,’ Thought Dean ‘ _the opportunity to back out, remember some fake thing you have to do today…_ ’ “I don’t mind at all” ‘ _Great work, you’re a moron.’_

“Really, thank you. That would be great! I’ve been dreading doing it myself. Gabe has to work all day today.”

“Well I have a light day, so I can take the afternoon off. How about I meet you at Gabe’s. Do you have the moving truck yet?” ‘ _WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING?_ ’ Dean’s inner voice was screaming at him.

“No, I need to go pick it up, I was going to leave my car there until Gabe got off, if you could drive me, that would work out even better.”

Dean takes off at lunch and meets Castiel at Gabe’s apartment, completely forgetting that it was Gabriel he’d tried to call in the first place or to mention to his boyfriend that he’d be spending the afternoon with his brother... Together Dean and Castiel pick up the moving truck and then Dean follows him in the Impala to the storage unit.

Castiel’s smile makes Dean feel slightly light-headed as he says “Thanks so much, Dean. Having your help is making this go so much faster. I don’t know if I could get it done in one day by myself.”

“I’m happy to help, Castiel. It would suck to have to do this by yourself. I kinda can’t believe Gabe wasn’t able to help you.”

“I didn’t ask him. He’s done so much already, I didn’t want to put him out or make him feel bad for not being able to take the day off. He’d lose money if he shut the shop for the day just to help me move.” Says Castiel before opening the storage container to reveal neatly stacked boxes, each with a label facing the middle of the container where a pathway had been left clear.

Dean frowns feeling an odd prickle of annoyance directed at Gabriel for not being there to help his brother, but he doesn’t say as much. He just knows what he would have done if it had been Sam who’d needed his help.

Together, Dean and Castiel begin to take the boxes down from the top and put them on the ground so they could be loaded up onto the truck. Castiel is stood on a step ladder, reaching up and lifting down the large, but lighter boxers he’d stacked at the top, labeled with things like ‘bedding and towels’, ‘winter jumpers/coats’, ‘photographs and art’. There was one box simply labeled ‘Crap’ that had Dean intrigued. If it was ‘crap’ why had it been saved?

Whilst wondering what could be the contents of the mystery box, Dean’s caught sight of Castiel reaching up for another of the higher up boxes… Dean’s head tilted to the side, his mouth dropping open slightly as he noticed that when Castiel reached up, his shirt lifted up, exposing the stretched stomach muscles below… Fuck.

They got the rest packed into the truck in less than half the time it would have taken Castiel to do it himself. Dean not noticing Castiel staring at him as he bends over to lift one of the heavier boxes from the floor. Castiel shifts out of the way, biting his lip slightly and not commenting on how good Dean’s ass looked in those tight jeans when he bent down, or how his arm muscles seem to strain and harden slightly under the weight of the box...

It was hot, dirty work and they’re both sweaty and covered in dust. At one point, Cas pulls down a box from the top of a stack and a plume of dust covers his head causing him to cough and wipe his face with his t-shirt. Dean stops mid-step and watches as Cas bears even more of his chest and abdomen. Some higher force is testing him, he’s sure of it. He needs to think about something, anything else.

“Cas, if you’ve only been staying with Gabe a few weeks, how is some of this stuff so dust covered?” Dean asks as Castiel pulls down his shirt and looks at the offending box with disdain.

“Well, some of this has been in here for a lot longer, since I moved out of my parents and went to college, then more got added after college. This time I’m going to go through it all and get rid of the crap I don’t need. No sense paying for storage on all this junk.”

“Yeah, that makes sense. I guess I’m lucky, most of my old shit is in my folk’s attic.” Says Dean thoughtfully.

They take a break for dinner and stop at McDonald's on the way to Castiel’s new apartment. Which should be safe, Dean thinks… It’s not like they stopped in a cafe, it’s the McDonald’s drive-through… Very casual, that is until Castiel finishes his fries and absentmindedly sucks the salt from his fingers and then wraps his lips around the straw of his drink. Yeah, Dean’s going to hell.

Castiel tells Dean about his adventure of moving out of his old apartment with minimal help from Gabriel. Gabe helped with the big pieces of furniture (by shouting at Castiel to ‘Pivot’ when they moved his couch) but then ran off to do something he deemed more important.

“What was he doing that was more important than helping you move?” Dean asks, trying to keep the judgment out of his tone.

“Well, he had a date,” Castiel answered, not looking at Dean.  

“What? Wait… oh, Oh! Ah, crap. He had a date with me didn’t he?”

“Yeah, but it’s honestly fine. He was just excited to see you” Castiel smiled at Dean.

“He never mentioned that he was helping you move, just that you were staying with him for a while... Sorry, Cas. I had no idea.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, I think it was the first date after you met.”

“I still feel bad, he left you to move on your own, to go on a date with me. That’s a bit shitty. He could have told me.” Says Dean frowning slightly. “I’d have been ok if he’d wanted to postpone”

Castiel shook his head “Oh come on, that never looks good for a first date. It’s fine... seriously. I was happy for him”

They finish their food and proceed to take Castiel’s belongings to his new apartment, which happens to be in the apartment complex a few blocks away from Dean’s duplex.

Getting everything from the truck up to the apartment takes a while longer than unloading the storage unit. They can only get so many boxes in the elevator and have to take the larger items up the stairs. Luckily it's only the mattress, dining table, and couch that need to go up the stairs (Dean resisting the undeniable urge to shout ‘Pivot’) When they get the couch up to the apartment, they both flop on the thing and sigh exhaustedly, then they laugh at themselves.  

The last thing Dean helps with is to put Castiel’s bed together, it’s just easier with some assistance. They lift the mattress on and Castiel lays on the bed.

“I’m so glad I don’t have to sleep on that uncomfortable couch at Gabe’s any longer. This bed feels like heaven right now.” he looks over at Dean who is awkwardly stood leaning on the wall, he laughs and pats the bed, offering Dean to sit down beside him. Dean hesitates for a moment before moving and sitting on the other side of the bed. He keeps his feet off the mattress but lays his head back, letting out a content ‘Ahhh’

“Oh man, that may have been a mistake. I don’t want to move now.” Dean sighs as his body relaxes after the heavy lifting. After laying there a moment, he says “Ugh. We still have to return the truck, and get you to your car.”

“Yeah, but I have it for another few hours yet, so there’s no rush if you have somewhere else to be?”

“What? Oh, no… I can stay, as long as you don’t tell Gabe we were in bed together” Laughs Dean

Castiel snorts out a laugh and then quickly looks horrified at the noise he’d produced, covering his mouth and nose with his hand as Dean’s body shakes next to him with his laughter.

“Shut up,” He says elbowing Dean lightly in the side of his chest.

“Sorry,” Chuckles Dean shaking his head. When Castiel lies his hand to his side again, Dean realizes just how close they are lying. Much to close. On Castiel’s bed. Alone. Dean’s mind produces an image of Gabriel looking hurt and Dean springs up off the bed.

“Just… gotta water the lilies” He says weakly before turning on his heel and quickly leaving the room.

Castiel watches him leave, blinking. He exhales, before sitting up on the edge of the bed. As he hears the bathroom door close he smacks the palm of his hand to his forehead “Did you really just ‘pat the bed’ to your brother’s man…?” He whispers to himself “Stupid, stupid, stupid.” He rubs his hands over his face as he feels the guilt build up in him. His self-deprecating lecture continues in his mind as he paces the length of the bedroom.

_‘It’s Gabriel’s boyfriend. As in - not only is Dean unavailable but he is dating YOUR BROTHER. For the love of all things holy, DO. NOT. GO. THERE. Don’t even think about, thinking about going there… Just back away from the very handsome man now’_

***

That same afternoon, Sam is meeting with Gabriel to discuss the impending case dealing with the ex-customer who is trying to sue Gabriel for damages after being thrown out of the barber shop. Sam has a plan to use the man’s prejudice against him and help Gabriel win the case.

“Sam?” Says Gabriel looking shocked as the taller Winchester walks into his salon “What are you doing here?”

Sam rolls his eyes “Dean was meant to tell you I was coming over, I have some stuff about your case that may help - well, not about your case, but about ones like it that I’ve looked up”

Gabriel smiles “Sure you don’t want a quick cut?” He says ‘snipping’ the scissors in his hands and laughing at Sam’s face “I’m just kidding” Gabriel puts the scissors in a vile of blue liquid, that Sam guesses is to clean them and then walks towards him taking the papers and reading over the information.

As Gabriel reads Sam sits in one of the salon chairs, in front of a mirror watching Gabriel in the reflection, he watches the man’s eyes move as he reads across the page. He watches the way Gabriel’s tongue rests against his teeth as he frowns at something on the page and the way his expression changes again as it becomes clear he has now understood it. Then Gabriel looks up, into the mirror, right into Sam’s eyes. Sam clears his throat and spins round in the chair, to face Gabriel.

“So, you think it will be alright?” Says Gabriel

“Of course, you’re the victim here - not that…” He pauses “I don’t see you as ‘a victim’ I just mean, this guy is guilty”

Gabriel smiles, “I know, thanks”

Gabriel passes the documents back to Sam and their fingers brush over each other's, lingering for just a moment before Sam nearly jerks the paper out of Gabe’s hand and they both look guiltily away, returning their focus on the legal discussion. Gabriel avoids looking at Sam again, wondering if he too had felt that prickle of heat when their fingers touched.

“So you and Dean, been going together for about a month now?” Says Sam with a sidewards glance to Gabriel, trying to remind himself that this is his brother's boyfriend and he is here, helping Gabriel as a favor to Dean and not because he genuinely cares about him and wants to help him, because having those kinds of feelings about Dean’s boyfriend… would be bad.

“Er, yeah,” Says Gabriel staring down at the floor as though in thought “It’s been fun”

“Yeah, well you’re both funny guys,” Says Sam trying not to sound bitter. ‘ _I’m happy for Dean, I am. Even if he doesn’t seem to realize how good Gabriel is.’_

“Yeah…” Gabriel frowns, being funny is usually his thing. Maybe that’s why it feels a little strange with Dean? As though they are always competing to make the other laugh. Should it really be like that? Like he feels competitive with his own boyfriend? He knows he cares about Dean, he’ll forever be grateful for the way Dean stood up for him when they first met… But it doesn’t mean they are right for each other in the long run. They haven’t even slept together yet, neither has really tried to take it further than a few steamy make-out sessions. Gabriel doesn’t normally ‘take things slow’, but maybe that isn’t what’s happening here… Maybe they both just know… Something isn’t quite right.

He hadn’t known what that thing was until he’d met Sam. Dean was attractive, any fool could see that… But with Sam, it wasn’t just his physical appearance that was appealing to Gabriel… It was his mind, how caring he seemed to be, how he just laughed at his jokes, not trying to ‘one-up’ them… With Sam, things were just easier.

Gabriel stiffens at the realization - he is totally crushing on his boyfriend's brother. He swallows loudly, causing Sam to look at him.

“Dean’s really good at making me feel better about all this,” Gabriel says quickly, motioning to the papers “When we’re together, he helps by taking my mind off it… but when I go home, it’s still there and even though that prick attacked me… I still worry about how it’s going to seem to a judge”

Sam gives Gabriel a comforting smile ‘ _How could Dean not tell Gabriel he was stopping by? This stuff is important and Gabriel seems far more concerned about it than he first let on, but surely Dean knows this…’_ Sam stands and places his hand on Gabriel’s shoulder making him look up at him directly, staring into his kind eyes “No one will blame you for this Gabe, this guy… He was an asshole, Dean will be a witness for you and you know I’ve got your back too. Try not to worry about it too much, they haven’t got a leg to stand on.” Sam squeezes Gabriel’s shoulder lightly before removing his hand “And Dean, he doesn’t really… feelings make him uncomfortable, it’s not that he doesn’t care, because he does... it’s just that he’s better at making people smile by telling some jokes”

Gabriel laughed “Sounds like something I’d do to be fair…” Then his smile slides from his face, he does do that… Is that how he ‘helps’ Castiel, by making him feel better for a little while but not really addressing the problem? Like, he let Castiel stay with him… But he hadn’t really helped him look for a new place, not as much as he could have.

“Listen, if you ever want to ask me anything about this, legal stuff. Here’s my number. But really I don’t think you have anything to worry about” Said Sam writing his number on a receipt and handing it to Gabriel, with a warm smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean grabs a basket and starts his usual stroll around the grocery store. First things first he heads to the beer aisle. He weaves between the many shoppers through the aisles and grabs the necessities. With feeding Sam daily, and adding Gabe and Castiel on Sundays, Dean’s kitchen was in need of a restock. Even his spices and condiments were getting low. Dean actually likes going grocery shopping, it's almost like a form of meditation for him, calming and kind of fun. He usually has a list of ‘special’ items that Sam wants, the kind of special items that should be fed to a rabbit but whatever, if Sam wants to eat grass, that’s on him. Beyond that he gets to purchase anything he wants and does, that chicken and bacon pie he’d been eyeing the last time he’d gone shopping… In to his basket, it goes. He’s the one who does the bulk of the cooking, which he loves to do, so scoping out interesting items for new recipes is one of his favorite pastimes. 

“Dean?”

He hears his name, he knows that voice. He turns around and sure enough, he sees Castiel standing near the pickles. He is looking all too enticing in a dark grey shirt, with a bright red tie… Kinda dorky, completely adorable.

“Hey, Cas” Dean smiles a little too big and a lot too goofy. How is it that Castiel always makes him lose his cool, he turns into a total mess around the man. He has no reason to try to impress him or even look good, other than not wanting Gabe’s family to hate him, but dammit, he doesn’t want to look like a total idiot in front of him either. 

“Fancy running into you here.” Cas says by way of greeting “I just found this store, it’s a lot closer to my new apartment than the one I used to shop at. But... I guess it makes sense that you’d shop here, too.” 

“Yeah, I come here all the time.” Says Dean as he fidgets with the ketchup bottle that he just took from the shelf, before dropping it into his basket. “I just, um, pickles.” He points to the pickles on the shelf behind Cas. “We’ll need them next time I make burgers for poker Sunday.”

“Oh, sorry” Cas takes a step to the side and they both reach for the jar at the same time, there hands bumping. Laughing they both withdraw then Cas motions for Dean to go first “You should really let me, us, help you out with buying food for our Sunday get-togethers. It’s not fair that you cook for all of us and we just come over and eat all your food. I don’t know about Gabe, but I feel bad.” 

Dean’s heart sinks just a little. Gabe never mentions anything about helping him with the food or cost of the meals, he just eats his fill, gratefully of course, but still... But then that’s just Gabe, Dean’s sure that if he mentioned something to him he’d be glad to help with the cost or bring the beer or something. Besides, Gabe has paid for the majority of their dates. 

Dean picks up the jar of pickles and passes it to Castiel, before collecting another for himself. Castiel smiles at him and a part of Dean almost wishes he wouldn’t, his smile seems to soak up all the warmth in the air and send it hurtling to Dean’s cheeks. They end up strolling through the store together picking up the items they each need, and talking about everything and nothing, and just enjoying the company. There’s no agenda or pressure on either of them. Neither of them tries to ‘one-up’ the other by telling a better or funnier story, they just chat about whatever comes to mind, or about recipes that Dean is interested in trying. By the end of their shopping, Cas is insisting that he pays for the beer and half of the groceries in Dean’s basket. 

“Don’t try to fight me on this, Dean. Gabe and I will be eating at least half the food you’re buying. I insist.” Castiel puts his hand on Dean’s, as Dean pulls out his wallet, pushing it back down. “Let me do this, it’s only fair.” 

Dean finally agrees and lets Castiel pay for a portion of his groceries, partly because it would be rude not to and partly because his focus was on the warmth of Cas’ hand. No, he’s just thinking of not being rude, Castiel touching him doesn’t mean a thing, it’s completely platonic. Castiel even helps him load his purchases into the trunk of the Impala, friends do shit like that for each other all the time, right? Dean isn’t sure how to handle someone being so nice.

“Thank you, Cas. I, um, just thanks a lot.” Dean’s face heats up. He’s usually the person doing everything for others, accepting Castiel’s offer to pay was quite difficult and a little embarrassing, but Dean knew that there was no way he would be able to talk Cas out of it. 

“No problem at all,” Says Castiel “Well, I better get home, see you Dean” 

“Yeah,” Dean doesn’t want to say bye yet, but he squashes down the urge to ask Castiel if he has plans that evening and gives him a little wave instead, getting into the Impala and feeling weirdly empty. 

***

Throughout the week, Sam and Gabriel exchange a few texts. Sam has been busy pulling together information to help Gabriel win his case against the man who’d verbally and physically attacked him, he decidedly ignores the little skip of his heart each time his phone ‘pings’ letting him know he has a new message. Sam knows that Dean’s been busier than usual at the garage and decides to try to keep Gabriel from worrying about the case. 

Sam calls Gabriel on Wednesday afternoon because his computer crashed and he hopes that Gabriel might be able to help walk him through getting it working again. Gabriel talks him through it over the phone, step by step with endearing patience. When they finally hang up, over forty minutes later, Gabriel realizes that fixing the problem with Sam’s computer had only taken ten minutes and the rest of the time had been spent talking about how Sam’s college lectures were going and what kind of lawyer he wanted to be when he graduated.  _ ‘Whoops’. _

***

Dean picks Gabriel up for their date Friday night. He feels really nervous as he pulls up outside Gabriel’s apartment. Checking his reflection in the mirror. He had been thinking about Gabriel all day, what to say?  _ Should _ he say anything? He and Gabriel get on, they have a laugh together… have fun. Maybe he shouldn’t throw it away just over a crush… He looks into his own eyes reflected back in the rearview mirror and nods to himself before getting out of the car. He’d try. He really liked Gabriel and didn’t want to hurt him and yeah, Castiel is… But he is with Gabriel.  

He knocks on Gabriel’s front door, shifting his feet slightly, the door opens and he plasters on his most charming smile “Hey, Gabe, what a week huh? Sorry, I wasn’t able to text you as much as usual, it’s been crazy busy at work and helping Cas get his stuff moved from storage to his new apartment. Did you know it’s only about four blocks from my duplex?” Dean felt sure that Gabriel would already know he’d helped Castiel out, but he felt like he needed to mention it to make it clear he wasn’t hiding that they had spent time together. 

“No problem-o, I had a busy week too. Again, I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to help that afternoon, he didn’t even tell me that he was moving that day; and then Sam showed up to discuss the case.” 

“Yeah, he said that went well.” Smiled Dean 

They awkwardly lean in for a kiss, in the doorway. Both going for a cheek and ending up brushing lips in a sort of half kiss. 

“Heh,” Gabriel breathes out a nervous laugh, looking at Dean.  Dean takes Gabriel’s hand, thinking to himself he needed to get back with the program, this is his boyfriend, this is who he should be thinking about. So, partly out of guilt and partly in the hopes of reigniting his romantic interest in Gabe, he leads him to the car and opens the door for him, closing it after Gabriel has slid down into his seat. He is going to ace this date. Winchester style. 

“So, Harvelle’s still good for you?” Dean asks as he pulls out of the driveway.

“Sure, they have great onion rings.” Gabriel winces at his answer;  _ ‘onion rings what the hell?’ _

Dean chuckles at him “Yeah they do, guess if we share a plate neither of us will out ‘onion breath’ the other.” 

When they reach the pub, Dean continues in his efforts to be the perfect date. He gets them a booth and they order their dinner along with a pitcher of beer, to share - like a couple because, they are. The conversation between them starts and stalls a few times as they wait for their food to arrive. Dean checking repeatedly that Gabriel is ok. When the food arrives they dig in and joke with each other about how hungry they are and things start to feel more relaxed. 

The beer probably helps there too. Gabriel’s on his third glass,  _ ‘typical’ _ … He thinks that the night he was thinking about trying to come clean to Dean… Dean’s on a ‘be a perfect boyfriend’ mission. Fuck Gabriel feels like a piece of shit. He can’t fault Dean, he is being a very attentive date and Gabriel begins to think that maybe giving this a shot tonight isn’t such a bad idea, after everything Dean’s done for him… Helping him the first day they met, cooking for him, introducing him to Sam and by extension Sam’s help with the case… Helping Castiel move. Dean’s pretty fucking great… Why is his mind somewhere else, when there is a really great, handsome guy sat right in front of him… 

Gabriel straightens up, determined to get his head in the game. He laughs at Dean’s jokes, he listens to his story about a nightmare customer at the garage and they go dutch on the bill. 

On the drive back to Gabriel’s, Dean pulls up at a gas station and picks up some beers and snacks. The plan being that they would watch some tv at Gabriel’s. 

Dean pulls into a parking spot at Gabriel’s building and they carry in the snacks and beer, Dean has his arms full while Gabriel unlocks his door and holds it open for Dean to enter. Gabriel puts the beer in the fridge and they laugh over the fact that Dean had to have a slice of pie while Gabriel preferred the big slice of cake with the yellow and pink frosting. 

They decide to let their dinners settle and save the snacks for a while, just opening a bottle of beer each. They stand in the kitchen for a while, chatting and drinking, making jokes. Suddenly it feels like their first date again, both completely at ease and yes - maybe a little drunk. Finally, Dean tips back the last dregs of his beer and throws the bottle in the bin, turning to see that Gabriel had retrieved more beers and the cake from the fridge. Gabriel wiggles his eyebrows at Dean as he runs his finger through the icing on his cake and holds it up to Dean’s mouth.

“Come on, Dean, I know you love the sweet stuff. Here just give this a taste.”

Dean meets Gabriel’s eyes for a moment before he leans forward to take the icing and the tip of Gabriel’s finger into his mouth, sucking off the sugary sweet substance, all the while maintaining that eye contact. 

Gabriel’s eyes go wide with Dean’s motions and his mouth waters when Dean takes his finger into his mouth again and sucks off the remnants of the icing. That’s the moment that they both realize that they’re actually alone and go in for a kiss. Gabriel can taste the sweetness on Dean’s tongue. Dean pulls Gabriel closer until they are pressing against each other, hips to chest while they continue to kiss, there is just enough sexual tension to urge the kiss on. Dean’s hands explore Gabriel’s hair and Gabriel’s hands caress Dean’s back. 

Gabriel is the first to pull away, and Dean chases his lips and slowly opens his eyes, blinking as he takes in Gabriel’s brown eyes, darkened with emotion.

Gabriel takes Dean by the hand and grabbing two beers, pulls him into the living room to get comfortable on the couch. Dean sits first and wraps his arm over Gabriel’s shoulder as Gabriel turns on the TV, for the background sound. Dean takes a large swig of his beer before leaning forward and placing the bottle on the table, then he turns back to Gabriel and leans forward, he brings Gabriel’s face close to his with a gentle push of his hand and captures his lips again, picking up where they left off in the kitchen. 

Neither of them are paying much attention to what’s on the TV until they both pull back breathlessly from each other and laugh realizing that the song playing is “Love is Strange” by Mickey & Sylvia, and they have left on Dirty Dancing in the background. 

“Didn’t peg you as a dirty dancing fan?” Says Gabe smiling wide at Dean.

“Pfft, Swayze always gets a pass… Sam use to laugh at me for it, but he shut up real quick when I caught him watching Seven Brides For Seven Brothers…” Sniggers Dean, leaning forward for another quick swig of beer. 

Gabriel laughs at the image of Sam singing along to the famous musical. 

Dean turns back to Gabriel dramatically and begins to quote the film, singing “Silvia…”

“Yes, Mickey?” Gabe answers along with the voice on the film. 

“How do you call your loverboy?”

“Come 'ere loverboy!”

“And if he doesn’t answer?”

“Oh, loverboy!”

“And if he STILL doesn’t answer?” Sings Dean, enjoying himself. 

“I simply say...Baby… Ohh baby” Gabe sings with Sylvia. 

“Oh Baby,” Dean says in a deep voice, “stop playing and come here.” Dean urges Gabriel onto his lap and begins peppering kisses down his neck. His eyes closed and his hands seem to move of their own accord, finding the buttons on Gabriel’s shirt and working them open, one by one… He follows the exposed skin with his lips, nipping lightly at Gabriel’s collar bone… He can feel himself thickening in his pants, his body reacting as Gabriel’s hand slides down his chest… 


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel had opened and closed his cupboard twice and was now staring at the jar of pickles on the top shelf absently. “You’re not hungry,” He says out loud to himself “You’re bored”. Closing the cupboard once again and moving away from it.

He knew Gabriel had a date tonight, so he wasn’t free. He picked up his phone and started searching the web for dating sites, maybe there was a ‘Dean’ out there for him somewhere. He just knew that since moving out of Gabriel’s he felt oddly, alone. It wasn’t that he was pinning for Dean, no… It was just that Gabriel had somebody and he wanted that. He wanted that closeness, Dean was handsome and funny and Gabriel was lucky… No, Gabriel was happy. He deserved someone like Dean, he deserved happiness. So what if Castiel was a little jealous… It wasn’t that Gabriel had Dean, it was that Gabriel had someone… and he didn’t. He clicked the ‘Join Now’ button on the site he’d found and began entering his details. 

 

***

 

Just as Gabriel’s hand seems to hesitate on Dean’s belt buckle, Dean’s mind betrays him by supplying an image of Castiel holding a jar of pickles and smiling at him sweetly. Suddenly, all of Dean’s arousal dies and everything feels… so wrong. 

Dean pulls back sharply and says desperately "Fuck, I can't. I can't. I'm sorry Gabe. I never wanted to hurt you but… the thing is, I kinda like someone else" Dean's eyes widen as he realized he had revealed far more than he'd intended to, it had just spilled out.

He can’t meet Gabriel’s eyes, the man is still sat in his lap and he is expecting, anger... hurt… He is definitely not expecting Gabriel to roll gently off him and sit on the sofa next to him, rubbing his face under his palms. 

Gabriel blows out a relieved sounding sigh and finally turns to Dean, “Yeah… It’s ok, Dean” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, but I don’t want to lie to you either…” Dean starts “Wait…. What? Really?” Dean turns to look at Gabriel. 

“Yeah, no… I get exactly what you mean Dean.” Gabriel looks… guilty?  “Actually… I like someone else, too.”

“Oh.” Says Dean, feeling confused and relieved “So, we shouldn’t do this just because we are drunk. I don’t wanna be the guy who sleeps with you just because I am drunk and horny right now… You deserve better than that”  

"Yeah, tonight was just… Really nice and I thought maybe… we could but, I think you’re right we waited too long and have kinda 'friend zoned' ourselves, this would be a mistake" Says Gabriel praying that that is how Dean sees it too and he isn't hurting him. He leans forward and picks up his beer, feeling so fucking awkward. He would have slept with Dean… but he’d have been thinking about Sam, and that was bad. So, bad. He feels a mix of shame and relief. 

 

“Oh, man, I was thinking the same thing. I really do care about you, Gabe. But like you said, I think we’ve crossed some line and … well, God, this is gonna sound like such a girly thing to say but..” Dean rubs his hand down his face, trying to say the words without sounding so cheezy.

“You want to be friends and not boyfriends?” Gabe offers with a half smile. 

“Yeah.” Dean sighs, “Do you think that would be possible?”

Gabriel smiles fully now, nodding “Of course I do, I think that we have had a lot of fun together and can continue to have fun, but I don’t think that we really fit romantically.” 

Dean feels such a relief that his whole body relaxes with the news. He sits back in the couch and stretches his legs. Gabriel too relaxes, smiling and once again his jovial self, and the evening begins to feel much calmer with all the tension out of the way. 

“Did we just break up?” Gabriel asks tilting his head at Dean.

“Yeah, think we did. Thank you for being cool, I really am sorry.” Dean answers as brings his beer to his mouth. “Mos t amicable breakup in the history of mankind” He adds before tipping the bottle back and draining the last of his drink. 

“Do you think you could handle some more awkward news tonight?” Gabriel asks Dean, who looks up at him with those intense green eyes wide and worried.

“Well, you can’t be pregnant.” Dean jokes. 

Gabriel barks out a laugh, “No. But I do have a little crush on someone I met after we started going out.”

The smile falls from Dean’s face “But you didn’t do anything about it, right? Please don’t tell me you cheated. I know we didn’t get too serious but Gabe, I can’t handle cheaters.” 

“No! Definitely not! I would never do that. You mean too much to me, as a friend, I’d never hurt you like that.” Gabriel calms Dean with a hand on his forearm. “I do like someone, but I’ve never made a move or even told them that I have any sort of feelings.” 

Dean thinks about what Gabe is telling him. Dammit if he isn’t in the same boat. 

“Well, ain’t that somethin’?” Dean shakes his head, amazed at how their lives have taken such similar paths. 

Gabriel takes this to mean that Dean is upset. “Dean, I’m really sorry.”

“No, don’t be.” Dean lets out a laugh, “I just can't believe how things have worked out for us. It’s kinda crazy.” Dean looks up at Gabe and smiles. “We both like someone else.” 

“Well, I bet I can blow your mind with the who.” Gabe offers cheekily. Relieved that Dean and he are on the same page, their friendship could still survive this… As long as Dean is cool with it being Sam, that is. 

“HA, only if it's the bastard that I punched for you,”

“No way in hell is it that asshole. Give me some credit, at least” Gabe laughs, “It is someone you know quite well though. Someone who has been incredibly helpful with preparing me for the  case against said asshole.” 

Dean’s eyes widen as he realizes who Gabriel is talking about - He can’t actually believe it, it’s almost like some damn romantic comedy where the main characters don’t realize until the end of the movie who they are meant to be with.

"Wait, you mean…” He fixes Gabriel with a stunned look “ Are you asking me if it's ok for you to ask out my little brother?" Says Dean faking outrage, before smiling and softening "Of course it is, for two reasons - one, what better way for me to know you're a good guy than for me to have dated you first and two, I was going to ask you something along the same lines and I figure if I say yes, you kinda have to, too” 

Gabe’s mouth looks unhinged. He stares at Dean, absorbing the words he just said. 

“Shut your cake hole, Gabe.” Dean nudges him with his foot “So, what do you say? You can ask Sam out and if I have your ok to ask Castiel out?” 

“That has to be the weirdest and the best thing you’ve ever said.” Gabe smiles turning over Dean’s words in his mind “Yes, but not yet. I think we should leave it for a few weeks before we say anything.” 

Dean looks thoughtful for a moment before he nods “Yeah… I guess it would be a little weird, to go from one brother to the next so quickly.” 

“So, we both tell them that we broke up because we know we’re better as friends and we’ve started to like someone else… then we can tell them when it’s settled and they’ve seen us as friends, that it is them?” 

“I’ll put in a subtle good word for you with Sam,” Laughs Dean, nudging Gabriel with his elbow. 

Gabriel laughs with him, “Well, you know I’m not one for subtly. Do you want me to say anything, or do you want to wait and tell Cas yourself?”

“As long as Cas and Sam know that we’re good, that we broke up without any bad feelings, I’d say wait. Just give me a heads up if Cas meets or talks about anyone else, yeah? And just so you know Gabe, I would never have made a move on Cas if it would have hurt you, I meant it before when I said I care about you, you’re a good guy, a good friend” 

***

After another hour of talking, which was much easier now that they had cleared the air between them, all their cards on the table as it were, Dean decides to take a taxi home, as he was too drunk to drive. 

“How was your evening?” Asks Sam as soon as Dean gets home. Dean smiles with his back to Sam as he hangs up his coat. He turns around and shrugs. 

“It was, weird, but good… Er, me and Gabe broke up” Dean announces easily as he watches Sam for his reaction. 

Sam pulls a face, “Wait, what? Why?” 

“We both just realized we were better off as friends, we really like each other, as mates and agreed we didn’t see it going anywhere romantically, it was the weirdest, most civil breakup I’ve ever been a part of, not even sure who actually ended things. It was completely mutual.” 

Sam stares at Dean in disbelief “So… You’re good?”

“I’m great. Gabe’s good too, he’s coming round on Sunday to play cards, you down?”

“Sure?” Says Sam still a little baffled, but happy his brother is ok and… glad that he and Gabriel are going to remain friends. 


	6. Chapter 6

Castiel had been stunned when Gabriel had called him to let him know, he and Dean had split up.

“But why?” He’d asked, “He didn’t do anything…?” 

“No, neither of us did anything wrong or shady. It just wasn’t ‘meant to be’.” Said Gabriel “I swear Cassie, no ‘foul play’, we’re all still friends, we’re still going for poker nights on Sundays, it’s all good. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Said Castiel, “Okay” Wondering what had been said between his brother and Dean but knowing better than to ask for the details.

 

***

 

The weeks pass and Castiel bumps into Dean at the store from time to time, often they ‘join up’ and do their shopping together. He sees him on Sunday nights too, and it really is as Gabriel says, they are fine, friendly. There is no noticeable awkwardness between them at all, it was as though they had always just been friends.

The little group gets together each Sunday at Dean and Sam’s to play cards. Gabriel and Dean are much better at being friends than they were at dating. Sam and Castiel are pleased to see how well they get along and grateful that their breakup didn’t signal the end of the group hanging out as a whole.

Gabriel and Castiel chip in for beer and food each week and although Dean still does the majority of the cooking, he doesn’t mind, he likes seeing the others enjoying his creations. Castiel steadily improves at poker (even though at times he gets distracted by the steady ‘ping’ of his phone), thanks to Dean helping him through a ‘practice’ round while he finishes up in the kitchen.

Sam notices it first, the subtle change in the dynamics of the group. Dean and Gabriel are no longer ‘competing’ for laughs, instead, now they seem perfectly at ease around each other. Something else Sam notices is that Dean can’t seem to keep his eyes off Castiel, and Castiel seems to stare a little too long at Dean too, with a curious little frown lining his features. When Dean leans over Castiel to show him which card to play, whispering some advice in his ear, Sam would swear that Castiel’s cheeks flushed, but then Castiel’s phone goes off and Dean moves away to give him some room.

He looks to his side, at Gabriel who just gives him a little wink as Sam makes a face and nods his head pointedly at the two idiots that seem to be eye fucking across the room. Sam sits there with narrowed eyes and pursed lips, trying to work out what Gabriel seems to know that he doesn’t, he gets the definite impression that something is going on.

The other thing that Sam noticed, was how much more attention Gabriel directed at him. Maybe it was just because Dean was his ex and even though they were good, it was natural to gravitate towards the friend who you hadn’t just broken up with? That’s what those almost longing looks were…right? The fact that Sam’s heart had almost got caught in his throat when Gabriel had hugged him upon arrival meant nothing, he just wasn’t used to this openly affectionate side of him. That’s all, oh but that hug had felt so nice, Gabriel was shorter than Sam so it wasn’t like he could embrace him in a protective way really, but it had somehow still felt like that, safe and warm with those smells of fruity shampoos and soap wafting up from the shorter man’s hair.

Something else that ‘meant nothing’ was how Gabriel seemed to look up to Sam, and no - not just in the physical sense, but in the sense that Gabriel really seemed to respect Sam’s opinions on things, wanted to hear them, even if he didn’t agree he’d always listen to Sam explain his thoughts on things with rapt interest. And he wasn’t ashamed to ask for help or advice, he liked helping Sam too. Any time Sam’s laptop began playing up, he’d ask Gabriel about it and Gabriel would always be happy to fix it for him. Sam had dropped by the salon a couple of times with it begging Gabriel to find a document he thought he’d lost.

So, now sat at the table watching Castiel and Dean, doing - whatever the hell they were doing, and Gabriel seeming to somehow know what that was… Sam felt a little, left out. He’d thought that he and Gabriel were becoming closer friends? But it almost seemed as if they were all keeping some ‘in-joke’ from him, perhaps he’d misread the situation.  

Sometime later, whilst Sam and Castiel are in the kitchen getting more beers for everyone from the fridge and Dean and Gabriel are still in the living room bickering good-naturedly over who won the most hands of cards, Castiel turns to Sam with a worried look on his face.

“Sam? I have a… possibly strange question to ask you. In confidence” Castiel stammers

“Wouldn’t have anything to do with Dean, by any chance, would it?” Says Sam with a knowing look.

Castiel grimaces, “You noticed?”

“Anyone with eyes would notice,” Says Sam quietly with a smile.

Castiel looks at Sam in dismay “Do you think Gabriel’s noticed?”

Sam’s pretty sure that Gabriel has some idea, but he doesn’t want to freak out his friend, who already looks on the verge of a panic attack, any further, so he shrugs.

“Does that make me the worst brother in the entire world?”

Sam looks at Castiel’s guilty face, then turns away. He can’t meet Castiel’s eye as he says “Only if I am for liking Gabriel?”

Castiel looks taken aback as he looks up at the taller man, checking about him before whispering “You… you like Gabriel?”

“Well, at least I wasn’t as obvious” Sam whispers back with a pointed look and grin, “I thought I was going mad, but you two were literally eye fucking across the room… When did this start?”

“What? Nothing’s ‘started’. He is my brother’s ex…” Says Castiel in a hushed tone, glancing back to the doorway as though Dean or worse, Gabe might be stood there listening “I wouldn’t do that to Gabe… I mean they do seem… happier as friends and… wait… eye-fucking? What are you on about?”

Sam raises his eyebrows “Oh please, if you two were within touching distance, Gabe and I would have needed to leave the splash zone. I feel like I need to bleach my eyeballs just from watching you two mentally undressing each other all evening.”

Castiel’s face heats up, he shakes his head “Can we please get back to the problem at hand,” He says pointedly ignoring Sam’s comments “What should I do?”

Sam’s about to answer when Dean’s voice reaches them from the living room, "Where's the beer? You guys brewing it or something?"

Castiel and Sam exchange desperate looks before, heading back to the living room and their poker game.

“Cheers,” Says Dean taking the offered beer from Castiel “Last one for me, seeing as I’m driving later”

“You really don’t have to,” Says Castiel but Gabriel is quick to shut him down.

“He very kindly offered,” Says Gabriel with a glance to Dean “Don’t be a party pooper” He adds looking back at Castiel.

“I really don’t mind,” Says Dean quickly, putting his beer down and picking up the deck of cards to shuffle.

Castiel looks ready to argue, but his phone ‘pings’ again, distracting him.

“Whose first this time?” Says Dean looking from the phone in Castiel’s hand to the slow smile spreading over his face as he reads the message.

After a few more hands, it’s late enough that Gabriel and Castiel need to head home. Dean gets his keys and they head down to the Impala. Gabriel getting in the back and unceremoniously lying down across the seat, ignoring the eye roll from Castiel, who climbs into the front seat next to Dean, trying not to show that he secretly feels pleased about it.

“Drop me off first, Dean-o. Since Cas’s new place will be on your way back home.” Gabe mumbles from the back seat.

Dean pulls up in front of Gabriel’s building and Gabe reaches up and gives Dean’s shoulder a little squeeze, a silent signal of good luck, that could easily be read as a ‘thank you’ by Castiel before he pours himself out of the back seat and bids the two good night. Dean gives Gabriel a gentle nod and backs out of the driveway.

They had spoken briefly while Sam and Castiel had been in the kitchen earlier, Gabe informing Dean that Castiel had joined a dating website and was getting quite a lot of attention. From one man named David in particular.

*

“They’re texting, not just messaging on the site Dean. Texting. As in, Castiel gave him his number, you’re going to miss your moment if you wait much longer.”

Dean nodded, “I’ll ask him later”

“If you give us a lift home, you can ask him then. In privacy” Suggested Gabriel.

*

Dean takes his time driving Castiel home, wanting to spend every extra possible second with him. They talk about the evening and the poker game and how much better Castiel is getting at it. With Castiel thanking Dean for showing him how to play properly.

As Dean walks him up the path toward his front door, which Castiel gives him a funny look about and Dean just ignores, Castiel hears his phone ‘ping’ in his pocket, he pulls it out and is surprised to see a text from Gabe. He opens it and frowns at the two little words… ‘Say yes.’ He looks up at Dean, perplexed.

Castiel was about to mention the odd text from his brother to Dean, but something in the way that Dean is looking at him stops him. Dean looks, oddly vulnerable, nervous. Castiel sees his chest rise and fall with a deep breath and his tongue poke out to wet his lips slightly, he sees Dean’s eyes glimmer under the shine of the street light as he looks at him…

“Cas, I know this is a little weird, I dated your brother and even though that was never going to work out I can’t bring myself to regret it…For two reasons - one, me and Gabriel are such good friends now and B,” Dean chuckles out a nervous little laugh “There is someone that I’m very interested in - romantically, and with whom I really think it could work out”

“Oh.” Cas looks down at the ground between them, he fidgets with his phone, which ‘pings’ in his hand.  

“Please, look at me, Cas.” Says Dean softly and as Castiel’s eyes rise to meet his, Dean continues “It’s you... and you know I don’t really do the girly romantic crap…. But you make me want to be that person... for you.”

“Dean...” Says Castiel softly, as he stares at Dean with a stunned expression.

“Will you go out with me, Cas?”


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel stares at Dean, it feels like hours pass in the mere seconds before he speaks “Gabriel knows about this, doesn’t he?” 

Dean nods, “He knows”

Castiel smiles, thinking back to the text he’d received only moments before… “Then, yes.” He laughs shaking his head slightly “Yes, Dean, I’d really like to go out with you” 

Dean blows out a sharp breath of tension and smiles back at Castiel, stepping into his space with increasing confidence. Their eyes are locked onto one another’s as they close the distance between them.

Castiel reaches forward and wraps his arms around Dean’s neck, with Dean’s hands coming to rest on his waist… Dean’s hands on him, ‘ _ holy fuck’ _ , he hadn’t realized just how badly he wanted this until this moment and he’d never believed he could have it, never allowed himself to hope for it. Dean is Gabriel’s ex and he had been so worried about potentially hurting his brother that he had tried to bury his attraction to Dean, he’d tried to ignore it. 

But Gabriel knew and not only knew but had told Castiel to ‘say yes’, to go for it. Two words that actually communicated so much more, Castiel had Gabriel’s ‘permission’... It meant that Dean must have already spoken to him about it, it meant that Dean cared about Gabriel’s feelings too, it meant that this was really ok. This could happen. 

Feeling light headed and happy Castiel smiles himself into a perfect first kiss with Dean. Kissing him the way he has wanted to kiss him since the first moment they met. 

“Yes,” he mumbles breathlessly against Dean’s mouth before driving the kiss deeper. 

Dean sees fireworks behind his closed eyes as Castiel’s tongue slides hotly against his own. If he’d been feeling any doubt about his choice’s, that was the moment they would have melted away, unlike kissing Gabriel, which in fairness - hadn’t been bad, Dean felt the spark with Castiel that he’d only read about in books. The metaphorical fireworks exploded in the air around them and Dean just knew… This time, it was for real. 

“I’m  only going to say this once, then I’ll never make another comparison.” Dean smiles at Cas whose arms are still wrapped around him “I never felt anything like that when I kissed Gabe. That was… honestly the best first kiss I’ve ever had, the kind of kiss that could change your life” 

“Yes, it was.” Cas grins tracing a finger over Dean’s lips. “but, just so you know… mentioning that you kissed my brother - real mood killer.”

“Sorry. Don’t worry, there’s nothing else to compare.”

Cas smiles and messes up Dean’s hair as he pushes his hand into it whilst going in for another deep kiss, surprising a muffled moan from Dean when he grips a tuft and gently tugs Dean’s head to the side so he can devour his mouth more easily. 

Castiel could hear a war raging in his mind as Dean’s hands slipped down slightly to rest at the top of his ass. One side singing  _ ‘Invite him in, invite him in, invite him in… fuck his brains out’  _ while the opposing side kept saying annoyingly sensible things like ‘ _ you don’t want him for tonight, you want a relationship, something real. Take your time, do this properly. Say goodnight and let him go.’ _

Cas finally breaks the kiss and rather regretfully tells Dean he has an early start the next day but is free in the evening. “I look forward to our date” He smiles  “Goodnight, Dean” 

“G’night Cas” Dean watches him close his front door behind him as though letting him go was the hardest thing he’s ever done.

Castiel heads inside his apartment building, heading straight for a shower in which he fully intends to ‘relieve’ the effects of that thoroughly arousing kiss. 

Dean walks slowly to his car, reveling in the echoing feel of kissing Castiel that he plays out over and over again in his mind like a movie, it was everything he had hoped for, everything he’d known deep inside it could be. Dean sits in his car smiling like an idiot as he texts Gabriel...

‘He said yes :) - So Sam will be home alone tomorrow night… Your turn’ 

*** 

Castiel has a nice shower thinking of Dean as he touches himself, afterward he towel dries before pulling on some pajama pants and getting into bed but as he lies there alone, the doubts start to creep in. Did Gabriel and Dean split up because Dean liked him? If that was the case how could Gabe be ok with this? Castiel knew, that if someone broke up with him for his brother, he wouldn’t blame Gabriel, but he’d feel weird about it, there would be some resentment there, surely? Did Gabriel feel that toward him? What if Gabriel said it was ok now… and he and Dean started a relationship and it became serious and then Gabe decided he wasn’t happy about it? Maybe he felt like he and Dean were fine now… But jealousy was a dangerous emotion… Was Castiel willing to risk his relationship with his brother, for one with Dean? 

Worried thoughts chase each other around in his mind until he finally falls into a restless sleep. 

***

First thing the next morning Castiel wakes up to a call from Gabriel.

“Hey, how are you feeling today? Proud of yourself? I heard that you have a date with my ex.” Gabriel sounds angry over the phone, “You boyfriend stealing ass. I hope you’re happy!” He is almost yelling

“Gabe, I-I…” Castiel’s heart seems to stop in his chest and squeeze painfully. 

Gabriel laughs heartily, unable to keep up the act, “Oh my poor innocent baby brother, I’m fucking with you! I know all about Dean’s feelings for you. We discussed it weeks ago.”

Castiel feels weak and sits on the couch, holding his head in his hand and almost drops the phone. “Jesus Gabe, you scared the shit outta me! You’re such an ass!”  

“Couldn’t resist, sorry. But seriously Cas, Dean and I are fine, we’re good friends, much better friends than we were boyfriends, that was going nowhere fast. We both knew it and parted amicably. There are no hard feelings and we both want the best for each other. If that means that Dean and you bumping uglies then, huzzah!” 

“Don’t be gross, Gabe.” Castiel laughs, “But I am really glad you’re okay with me and Dean getting together, though.” He sits back with a relieved sigh, “I was worried that you and Dean split up because he wanted to ask me out. There’s no way I’d go out with him if you guys broke up because of me.”

“Nah, bro. It’s all good.” Gabriel assures him “You’ve seen how much better Dean and I have gotten along over the past few weeks. We just wanted to make sure before he or I made our next move. Give things time to settle, you know?”

“Yeah. Wait, what move are you making?” Cas asks. “Are you… Do you … Is it Sam?”

“What do you mean ‘Is it Sam?’. Do you think I’m as weird as Dean and would have the hots for my boyfriend’s brother - or rather ex-boyfriend’s brother?” Gabriel huffs out a laugh, “Of course, it’s Sam!” 

Cas smiles at his goofy brother, even though he can’t see him over the phone.

“Now, stop worrying and boldly go where no Novak has gone before,” Gabriel instructs him.

Castile laughs and shakes his head, "How about you worry about bagging your man, I'll worry about bedding mine"

***

That afternoon Dean calls Castiel to arrange their date properly. Cas gives Dean a run through of his conversation with Gabriel that morning and assures him that everything is good between them. 

“I’m really looking forward to tonight, Dean.” 

“Where would you like to go Cas, anywhere you like?” 

Castiel smiles; happy that Dean is giving him the choice of where they will go. There is a new place that has just opened that he has been interested in trying and it would be nice to go for the first time with Dean. 

They end up going to the newly opened Black Bear Diner. Castiel is thrilled with the all-day breakfast but ends up with the Wild Alaskan Salmon and Dean settles on the Ribeye Steak. They enjoy their meal and the conversation is easy, flowing naturally throughout dinner. Anyone watching wouldn’t know that they were on a first day the way they were so easy and comfortable with each other. 

Dean asks Castiel if he is free after work tomorrow and Castiel is thrilled that Dean wants to see him again so soon - but he says, “I have plans tomorrow night with a friend, how about Wednesday evening?” Castiel was so busy thinking about what he could do with Dean on their next date, that he missed the flicker of concern that crosses Deans face at the mention of his ‘plans with a friend’.

“Wednesday works for me.” Dean answers, a bit taken aback when Castiel’s phone 'pings' again. This ‘friend’ sure wants Cas’s attention, Dean thinks to himself grumpily. That was the third time Cas had gotten a text during dinner. Granted he hadn’t replied until now, the end of the date… But surely whoever it was, knew he was on a date? Why were they continuously texting him?

Dean and Cas walk hand in hand to the car, and Dean opens the door for him before walking around to the driver’s side and checking his breath in his hand purely out of habit. He gets in and Cas has scooted to the center of the bench seat. Dean smiles into the kiss as Cas wraps his arms around his neck. They may be awkward sitting in the front seat of the Impala but the kiss is warm and welcome. Just before it becomes too heated, Cas pulls back.

“Thank you for a wonderful evening, Dean.”

Dean pulls him in for another, more chaste kiss, “Thank you for making it such a wonderful evening. I’ve enjoyed your company.” Dean goes back in for another kiss, trailing his hand slowly up and down Castiel’s side before wrapping it over his shoulder and pulling him closer. 

They are interrupted by a family getting into the car next to them. Both pulling back and laughing at getting caught by a kid telling his grandma to look at the people kissing. Dean starts the car and backs out of the parking spot, still grinning about getting busted making out. Cas scoots over to the passenger side and buckles his seatbelt. Dean drives with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Cas’s. 

Dean walks Cas to his apartment, not just stopping at the main door of the building this time. They continue to hold hands as they take the stairs up to Cas’s door on the second floor. Cas leans against the door frame and Dean leans against Cas, they kiss  passionately for a few minutes before Castiel’s phone 'pings' in his pocket. Dean pulls back.

“Do you want to answer that?” he asks with a bit of bitterness in his tone.

“No, the only person I want to pay attention to right now is you. Besides, that’s either Gabe or David and both of them can wait.” 

_ ‘David’  _ think’s Dean as he looks down at the small space between them as Castiel’s phone 'pings' again. 

“I think it’s time to call it a night, Cas. I’ll talk to you tomorrow if that’s alright?” 

“Of course, Dean. You really don’t need to ask now, you know.” Cas smiles at him as he leans in for another kiss, “Good night, Dean”

“G’night, Cas.” 

Dean trudges down the stairs and across the parking lot to his car thinking ‘ _ David, who the hell is this David? And why won’t Cas tell him to stop texting him all the time? I know we’ve only had one date, but dammit he better not be playing me. Please don’t be playing me. _ ’  

Dean drives home in a much worse mood than he should be after such a great date with Cas. The fact that Cas has this David person on the side really bothers him. Cas casually mentioned him as a ‘friend’ but wasn’t ‘David’ the name of the guy that Gabriel had mentioned? And what friend texts someone that much when they are out on a date? Even if Cas sees this guy as just a friend… Dean’s not convinced this David character has gotten the message. 

***

Sam is stretched out on the sofa when his phone rings. He smiles when he sees who is calling him. “Hey Gabe” he answers, “Everything alright?”

“Hey Sam, everything is fine, thanks. I’m just calling because I really want to do something for you to say thank you for all your help with this case against that prick…and I have two ideas, so if you say no to one… It’ll have to be the other.”

Sam frowns, and lets out an uncertain sounding “Okay…?”

“First idea… I give you a free haircut” Gabriel’s voice is light with humor. 

“Ha, no thanks” Chuckles Sam shaking his head. 

“Ok then, how would you feel about going to dinner with me tomorrow night?” Gabriel rushes through the sentence like it might bite him, but tries to keep some confidence to his voice and if he has his eyes squeezed shut and his fingers crossed against his cheek, well no one needs to know.   

Silence… Almost ten full seconds pass before Sam says quietly “Do you… Like a date, you mean?”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean remembers it like it was yesterday, he had a free night so he decided to take advantage of the fifty-cent taco special at his favorite bar. He walks in and grabs a seat at the bar, as he waits for the barman to finish serving another customer, he glances up at the mirror on the wall to scope out the room. 

That’s when he sees the impossible, he narrows his eyes to focus on the scene reflected in that grubby mirror, his fiance in the arms of another man, smiling as though he belongs there, Dean sees them kiss before the other man grabs the pool stick and shoots his turn. “Nice shot, David” Dean hears his fiance say. Feeling as though he is going to throw up, Dean stands up and walks shakily out of the bar. 

It can’t be true, he tells himself as he slides in behind the wheel, his stomach still knotting horribly. Whoever the hell this David guy is, he’s slobbering all over his man. Dean is torn, does he go back inside and beat the shit out of both of them or does he wait and talk it out? He looks down at his hands gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles are white. If he goes back in that bar, someone will be going to the ER. He decides that it’s best to wait until he calms down. He decides from that moment forward, ‘David’ was a name that he couldn’t stand, would never be friends with, and definitely would never date. 

Now, he’s stuck with a hard decision since Castiel has a ‘friend’ named David. How is he supposed to handle this?

 

***

 

Gabriel swallows his nerves, gripping the phone a little tighter and replies “Exactly like a date, in fact”

Sam’s smile can be heard in his answer, “Yeah...I’d like that.”

Gabriel laughs, his nerves dispelled by Sam’s agreement. Things go quickly from being tense and awkward to confident and flirty. They discuss options of places to eat and what else might be fun to do on a date. Gabriel has an idea that he refuses to tell Sam, saying he really wants to surprise him and against his better judgement Sam lets it go… What’s the worst that could happen?

***

What with Castiel having other plans and Sam being out with Gabriel, Dean was left home alone and he was bored, he’d normally cook dinner for himself and Sam, but he couldn’t be bothered only cooking for himself so he decides he is going to get some dinner at The Corner Cafe, a quaint little diner that has a 1950’s look inside and out. Dean likes their patty melt and pie’s.

While walking to a booth, Dean catches the sound of Castiel’s voice. ‘ _What the hell?’_ He thinks as he looks around. There is no way he ended up at the same place that Castiel has gone out with that fucker David. But sure enough, Castiel speaks again, there is no mistaking that gravelly voice. Either the cosmos is wholly against him or completely on his side, depending on how this works out.

Dean can see Castiel from where he is standing, partially hidden behind a tall Jukebox, but the waitress who is refilling his coffee is blocking his view of Cas’s companion. Dean shifts to the side a little and finally… He sees David. His eyebrows shoot up and his mouth drops open.

“No… way...”

***

Sam and Gabriel end up eating at Harvelle’s roadhouse. Gabriel seems excited and won’t tell Sam where they are going for the after dinner ‘fun’ portion of their date. Sam has a grilled chicken salad and Gabriel opts for a burger and fries, offering Sam some of his fries when he notices him eyeing them up with envy.

After they finish eating, Gabriel is eager to get going, he pays for their dinners, Sam giving in and letting him, but insisting that next time - he pays. Gabriel still won’t tell Sam where they’re going, Sam gives up asking when Gabriel tells him he wants it to be a surprise. They leave the diner in good spirits and Gabriel drives them to the edge of town toward the large fields that are used for the likes of flea markets and fairgrounds. Sam begins to get a little nervous.

This is not the season for the State Fair, so Sam wondered what could be happening out here? A concert perhaps? But he hadn’t heard of any concerts happening this week.

Sam’s eyes go wide when they pull up to park and he hears the unmistakable ‘Entrance of the Gladiators’ theme tune. He looks slowly to the right and his fears are confirmed when he sees the huge carnival tents.

“Did er, did Dean tell you to bring me here?” Askes Sam trying to keep his tone casual.

“No?” Says Gabriel “Dean and I talked about… Well, why we broke up that we both felt we weren’t really compatible - relationship wise, he knows I am taking you out but I haven’t discussed anything more about… er, us. With him, thought that might be a bit awkward” Said Gabriel looking at Sam worriedly “Why? Is this something you’d do with Dean?”

Sam laughed humorlessly “No, I haven’t been to the circus for years, not since I was a kid…”

Gabriel smiles “It was one of my favourite places growing up, course then I didn’t realise just how badly some of the animals were treated, but now they are much better, training the animals humanely, pretty sure they live better than most people I know now” He laughs and Sam can’t help but smile with him.

Gabriel is ecstatic, he takes Sam by the hand and leads him toward the big circus tent. Sam trying to swallow down the fear he was feeling, he really didn’t want to reveal his coulrophobia on a first date, he would suck it up and just hoped it wouldn’t affect the evening to greatly.

They enter the grand circus tent together and head - to Sams horror - right toward seats right next to the ring, Sam’s pretty sure that these seats must have cost more than those further back in the audience… He can’t bring himself to say anything to Gabriel, the man had clearly spent a fair bit on this date and Sam didn’t want to ruin the nice gesture. So instead he just held on to Gabriel’s hand tightly as he allowed himself to be led through the busy rows of seats, towards theirs. Gabriel caught the attention of a popcorn vendor weaving through the crowds and bought him and Sam a bucket of salted popcorn to share.

The air was thick with the smells of popcorn, hotdogs, peanuts and other fairground treats, the crowds around them chattered excitedly as the last seats were beginning to fill up, there were people setting up last minute props in the center of the ring and then… The lights dimmed, the crowd hushed and the ringmaster stepped out to begin the show.

Sam finds himself enjoying the show, he is amazed by the dancers, the acrobats, and the elephants and big cat acts and has almost forgotten about his ‘little issue’ with clowns… Until, during a break in the show, in which they are resetting the ring area, he spots one headed in their direction. He tenses and looks anywhere but at the clown, hoping that if he ignores it, it will go away…

Sadly, the clown notices Sam when the woman sitting next to him gets up and leaves her seat, the clown sees Sam deliberately avoiding his gaze and sees it as an opportunity to cause some mischief. The clown walks over to the empty seat and sits himself right down next to Sam, who seems to sit up a little straighter.

The clown taps Sam on the shoulder to get his attention as Sam has still not acknowledged him, wincing slightly Sam looks round, his face slightly pale, the clown smiles at him, pointing to the popcorn bucket in his lap. Sam clenches his jaw as he hears Gabriel chuckle beside him, still unaware of just how uncomfortable his date is. Gabriel plucks the bucket of popcorn from Sam’s lap and holds it up in offering to the clown. The clown smiles wide and rushes to reach forward, deliberately knocking the popcorn from Gabriel’s grasp so that it goes spilling out all over Sam.

Sam can feel his cheeks burning and he sees Gabriel frown slightly at the clown, but the crowd around them roar with laughter…

Sam finally turns in his seat to look at the clown, who has his hands over his mouth in ‘mock’ shock at what he’d done. Sam just shakes his head, unsmiling. The clown holds his hands up in surrender and then offers Sam a hanky to wipe the salty popcorn bits off his clothing - but as Sam goes to accept the hanky, more hankies pull out from the clowns sleeve… more and more, brightly coloured and knotted together.

Getting flustered and angry, Sam tosses the never ending bundle of hankies in the clowns face, who seems shocked for a moment before re-composing himself. Sam has turned away from him again, trying to ignore him and dig out random bits of popcorn from his jacket.

Gabriel has finally seemed to notice that Sam is not happy and to be honest, he is a little pissed himself, that popcorn was nine dollars and most of it had been wasted for a joke made at his dates expense. Gabriel gives the clown what he feels is a clear sign to ‘fuck off’, nodding his head back toward the ring. However, the clown ignores him and starts tapping on Sam’s shoulder again and when Sam finally turns around in a huff… The clown, grinning insanely... squirts a jet of water at him from a large plastic flower on the front of his jacket, soaking Sam’s hair and face.

“OI” Snaps Gabriel getting to his feet and pointing angrily at the clown “Time to go pick on someone else you pasty faced prick”

Sam stands to, angry and embarrassed “Let’s just go, i’m soaked and covered in popcorn crap”

As Sam tries to pass the clown, the fucker sticks out one of his huge red shoes tripping him up so that he lands in the lap of the shocked woman sitting in the next seat, clearly he hadn’t liked being called a prick…

Sam struggles to get up without putting his hands somewhere inappropriate on the woman he’d fallen into, but he does… and just in time to see Gabriel landing a powerful fist into the face of the clown who’d be aggravating him. ‘ _Ha_ ’ He thought to himself, smiling _‘evil fucking clown wipeout’_.

He and Gabriel are then escorted out of the circus by security and given a life-time ban, but it’s totally worth it. Sam is just glad to be leaving. Gabriel is laughing his head off.

“Oh my God, Sam! Did you see that clown’s face when I punched him?” Gabriel said gleefully, “that prick will have a hard time covering up that shiner with make-up tomorrow”

Sam can’t maintain his embarrassment any longer and doubles over with laughter.

***

Dean stares at a loss for words... there he is. The cause of all this worry… ‘David’ has to be in his mid eighties - at least. He is wearing a grey sweater vest over a rumpled looking white shirt, he has thick black rimmed glasses that make his eyes look to large for his face, his hair - or what he has left of it, is white and combed neatly. He is very thin and frail looking, his long skeletal fingers holding his phone right in front of his face as he reads something on the screen, he laughs before turning the phone around and holding it out for Castiel to read.

Castiel leans back laughing and looks to his side, his whole demeanor changes when he notices Dean standing just inside the door staring at them. He frowns before excusing himself to his companion and walks towards Dean.

“Dean,” Says Castiel looking suspicious “What are you doing here?”

“I...er…” Dean’s brain goes blank...   _‘Shit, shit, shit. Abort, fucking abort’_

Castiel’s eyes narrow, then he glances back to his table and something like comprehension crosses his face as he turns back to Dean, “Oh I see. You wanted to meet David.” Says Castiel his tone laced with anger.

“Cas… I made a mistake” Says Dean wincing at the look Castiel is giving him.

“Yeah, I’m beginning to wonder if I have too…” Says Castiel looking at Dean. Dean’s eyes widen at his words.

“I’m sorry.” Dean rushes to say “Really, I didn’t...”

“You didn’t trust me?” Says Castiel with quiet hurt “What have I done to earn this… _spying_ , you’re spying on me Dean… You know the stupidest thing is… If you had just asked me who David was, I would have told you. But you didn’t say anything and after one date I frankly didn’t think I was required to explain myself or my choice in friends to you… If it had been a girls name I had given you, would you be here right now?”

“I didn’t mean to ‘spy’,” Says Dean “I just came in and, well once I spotted you, I wanted to see who this ‘David’ was...”

Castiel’s shakes his head, still angry “He is a sweet old man I met at the library a few weeks ago… He is an author Dean, he came into the library one day to see if we had his book… Seeing what he wrote in libraries cheers him up, turned out the book he had written… Was at my house, I’d already borrowed it from the library… So, we got talking and I asked if I could pick his brain about writing…”

“You write?” Asked Dean pulled out of his thoughts by genuine interest.

“I… try. I hadn’t mentioned it because I’m not sure I’m any good... But that’s not the point, the point is… If you don’t trust me, then what chance have we got?” Said Castiel motioning between them.

“I fucked up, I am sorry Cas. I swear it won’t ever happen again - and I’ll explain myself tomorrow night, that’s if you’re…” Dean looked hopefully at Castiel “Still coming?”

Castiel narrowed his eyes at Dean “I trust you Dean, I’ll let you ‘explain’ whatever it is you feel you need to… But, I’m not waiting until tomorrow to hear it, come and sit down. I’ll talk to you after I drive David home later”

Dean looks down in shame as he takes his seat at the table with Castiel and David.

“David… This is Dean, he’s come to check out his competition” Says Castiel only half jokingly.

David pushes his glasses up his nose as he takes in Dean, he looks him up and down critically before turning to Castiel with a shrug and saying “I could take him”.

Castiel and Dean both burst out laughing and David gives them a pleased smile.

The atmosphere immediately lightens, David really is just a friend to Castiel and Dean feels like an idiot for not trusting him.

David looks between Castiel and Dean, “I think you two boys need to go home and have a talk. Dean, you seem to have some trust issues and this is something that you and Castiel should talk about.”

Dean frowns slightly, looking from David to Castiel questioningly.

“Oh yes,” Says David with a smile “I know all about you, you’re all Castiel has been talking about for the last couple of weeks”

Dean side glances at Castiel with a smug smirk. _‘Weeks, huh?’_

“Don’t look at me like that, you’re not off the hook yet” Says Castiel folding his arms over his chest.

Dean looks back over to David as he shakes his head and says “Don’t you go hurting him, I look older than I feel and I can still biff you in the mush if you need it, ya hear?” (Now it was Castiel’s turn to smirk)

“Yes sir,” Says Dean respectfully. “I won’t hurt him” And he means it.

*****

Castiel drives David home and then meets Dean at his apartment. Dean is waiting on the steps outside his building, looking thoughtful and ashamed, when he arrives. Castiel looks at Dean for a while before he approaches him, he looks so distraught and small sitting there with his elbows on his knees and his head hanging low. Castiel finally walks over to his building and invites Dean inside.

Once inside the apartment, Castiel looks at Dean and explains, “I know you think David seems to text me a lot… But I don’t turn my phone on silent, because my brother was attacked recently, and as I already told you, he is the only family I have left… The day it happened, he’d phoned me in the morning and I had my phone on silent and didn’t answer… He told me after he’d just wanted to ‘grab lunch, no biggie’ - but it is to me. If I had answered and gone and met him… We’d have been out for lunch when that man had gone in the salon after him. He wouldn’t have even been there. That attack could have been so much worse...”

Castiel sighed before continuing “I wasn’t replying to the texts during our date yesterday, because I knew it was just David, I wasn’t hiding anything from you. David is just old, it takes him a long time to write out a message and sometimes, he accidentally sends them halfway through…so he has to finish the text on another message” Castiel smiles fondly at the thought.

Dean squirms “I get it”

“He is just a lonely old man Dean and at the time I met him, I was lonely too.” Cas continues. “He was a brilliant writer, so we had things to talk about and it may seem odd… But he really is just my friend. I didn’t mention who he was to Gabriel for a couple of reasons, one Gabriel is an ass who would have made none-stop jokes about it and two, he’d just broke up with you. I wasn’t sure he really was okay about it, so I was more concerned with how he was.”

“I believe you, I’m… fuck I am really sorry Cas. I really wasn’t spying on you, I went to the diner for some dinner… and then I saw you and I snooped… a little” Dean can’t look Castiel in the eye, “The thing is - years before I ever met Gabriel or you, I was in a really serious relationship. Paul and I were engaged and things had been going really well, or at least… I thought. Until I caught him in the arms of another man, a man named David.” Dean looked down at his hands, “So, you see finding out that you had a ’friend’ named David immediately took me back to one of the worst times of my life. But, you’re right - you’ve given me no reason not to trust you and I am really, really sorry and I swear I won’t do that again.”

Castiel stares at Dean a little shell-shocked by his confession “You were engaged?”


	9. Chapter 9

Castiel and Dean are sitting together on the couch in Castiel’s living room, discussing Dean’s previous relationship tragedy, how the man he’d thought he would marry, the man he thought he’d spend the rest of his life with had cheated on him, promised to end it… And then left Dean a week before their wedding for someone else, not even the man he’d cheated on him with, in the first place. Castiel looks at Dean with sorrow in his eyes.

“Please, don’t look at me like that” Pleaded Dean feeling exposed.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I just hate that you had to go through such heartbreak. I swear to you that I would - will never cheat on you. I promise to always be truthful and open.”

“Thanks, Cas.”

Castiel smiles warmly and reaches forward resting his hand on top of Deans and squeezing it comfortingly “I can understand why you acted the way you did now that I know the story, but I hope in future if you have doubts… You’ll just ask me”

“I will. You have my word that I will be open and honest with you as well.” Dean leans forward and rests his forehead on Castiel’s shoulder and takes a deep breath before continuing, "The truth is that Gabe mentioned you had signed up to a dating thing and I should ask you out before you got involved with anyone... I just assumed that David... was from that site - I was wrong and you're right I should have just asked you"

Dean kisses Castiel behind the ear, then along his jaw until he reaches his mouth. “I really…care about you… Cas.” Dean says between kisses.

Cas pulls back, looking at Dean searchingly “Dean, I did sign up on a site, but I was only on there for a day or two. You would not believe the number of dick pics I got in the first forty-eight hours!”

“What, didn’t see anything you liked?” Dean asked, trying not to laugh and having a hard time getting the words out with a straight face.

Castiel lightly shoves Dean, “Asshole.” he laughs “Anyway, If I had still been active on there when you asked me out I would have stopped, if it will make you feel better, you can look on my profile, I wanted to delete my account, but wasn’t sure how to.”

“No, I believe you, I can help you delete it if you want me to but I don’t need to go checking through your messages… it wouldn’t feel right and I know what it’s like... I tried online dating one once, and you’re right, there are a lot of creeps on those sites. I’m glad you didn’t find someone on some website, though. I hope you understand that I was just waiting until Gabe and I both were sure it was the right time with you and Sam... I don’t want anything to spoil ‘us’… ya know?”

“Yes, I understand. Now, enough talk.” Castiel smiles cheekily as Dean brings his head back up to look him in the eyes “This the part where we kiss and make up… I mean, even though it was a little hurtful to think you didn’t trust me, it was also kinda hot to think you were jealous...”

Dean returns his smile, a warmth flowing through him as he realized that Castiel had forgiven him his moment of doubt and still wanted him. He brought a hand up to hold Castiel’s face, his palm feeling Castiel’s slightly stubbled jaw and his fingers resting under his ear as his thumb strokes over the lobe, he gently pulls Castiel closer to him and tilts his own head to the side slightly so that he can capture Cas’ mouth at an angle and lick into his mouth easily, deepening the kiss on contact.  

Suddenly, Dean grips Cas by the hips, pulling him down on the couch and lays over him as they make out. His hands either side of Castiel’s head holding him up over him as the kiss grows more heated.

After a minute or so, Castiel puts his hands on Dean’s hips and tugs him down so that their lower halves are pressed together. Dean groans a little as he feels Castiel’s hardness press up against his own. There were no flashes of anyone else as they ground against each other, panting slightly, there were no doubts as Castiel nipped at Dean’s bottom lip, there was nowhere Dean wanted to be more, than with Cas.

Dean peels his lips away from Castiel’s, needing to come up for air. Castiel looks up at him with a fire behind his eyes, he pushes his crotch up against Dean’s again before whispering…

“Stay tonight?”

***

When, almost a week later... Dean and Castiel arrive walking into the bowling alley, they are hailed to the bar by Gabriel, who Castiel notes, seems to be in a very good mood. Sam and Gabriel had arrived early to get them a lane and were now arranging a tab at the bar. Dean and Castiel walked up and joined them each taking their drinks to their lane after changing into some bowling shoes.

“This is the only downside to bowling,” Castiel says as he looks down in distaste at the bright red and blue bowling shoes. He looks up to find Gabriel, Sam and Dean all looking at him, he shakes his head “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize I was in the company of three shoe-sharing-with-strangers enthusiasts.”

The three men laugh and Dean puts an arm around Castiel, kissing his cheek and saying “You’re cute”

Castiel rolls his eyes as a blush spreads over his cheeks. He shrugs Dean’s arm off him and sits down.

Bowling seemed like the perfect double date, there’s music, food, beer, and lots of fun to be had in the small arcade at the other end of the building. Plus there was no pressure to be all ‘datey’.  The reason they had decided to all go out together… was that Gabriel said that he and Sam had some news to share about his case.

“Well, I won.” Said Gabriel, not beating around the bush at all “With Dean’s statement and the CCTV footage from inside the salon. It was clear who had started all the trouble, he didn’t have a damn leg to stand on. He’s being made to pay me damages, and being fined for wasting the courts time too!”

“That’s great” Said Castiel smiling, “I’m glad it’s over”

“Yeah, you and me both. I knew it wasn’t my fault, but it still hasn’t exactly been a pleasant few months…” He looks at Sam “But… Not an entire waste” He winks as Sam shakes his head, then continues “I’m going to get a camera put in at the front of my shop, just in case anything ever happens again.

They talked about Gabriel’s case a little longer, all happy with the outcome and that it was finally in the past. Then they start bowling.

***

Sam and Gabe are pros at not looking like they’re on a date, they seem to have the ‘we’re just hanging out’ thing under control, but Dean and Castiel can’t seem to find that level just yet. No matter the situation, Dean and Castiel just can’t seem to cool it and stop the longing looks and touching. Gabe has to make a joke about it.

“Dean, you’re going to have to stop humping Cassie’s leg, you are aware that is a family establishment? Anyway, if you don’t release him, he’s not going to be able to take his turn.”

“Shut up, Gabe.” Both Dean and Castiel say in unison. Then turn to each other and laugh.

The first game, they play Dean and Castiel against Gabriel and Sam. It’s pretty evenly matched, Gabe is the weakest player in the game, simply because he doesn’t take it seriously at all. The second game they switch up and play brothers against brothers. Dean and Sam are quite competitive and both are good bowlers. Cas isn’t bad at all, but because Gabriel is acting silly and keeps throwing gutters and low numbers, Cas keeps arguing with him and his attention is not on the game either so he’s not bowling his best; this time Dean and Sam stomp Gabe and Castiel. After that game, they go back to the first arrangement and settle in for a night of fun, food, and lots of beer.

Dean and Castiel are on a winning streak until Dean starts to get drunk which throws his game off just enough to give Sam and Gabe the advantage.

Dean leans close to Castiel, “Babe, I think I’m drunk. I’m pretty sure… “ he tries to stand up and feels wobbly, “Yep, I’m drunk.” he looks down at Castiel, then leans over him, resting his hands on the seat back “You’re gonna hafta drive me home.”  

“I know you’re drunk… It’s the only time you call me ‘babe’,”  Castiel grins and steals a kiss. “And driving you home ‘ _babe’,_ sounds like the best plan you’ve had all evening.” Castiel agrees and grabs Dean by the hips and leads him towards the alley for his turn. “Try to hit the pins, ‘ _babe’,_ ”

“That’s the idea, Cas. I’m good at hitting what I aim at, right?” Dean’s attempts at a flirty whisper, that honestly sounds more like someone talking who has headphones in and thinks they are being quieter than they are, do not go unnoticed by the group of women walking pass and they chime out a chorus of ‘whitt-woo’s’ in Dean and Castiel’s direction.

“Shhh, just bowl, Dean.” Castiel laughs, shaking his head.

Dean gets a split, his worst throw of the night.

Sam watches as Dean chugs the rest of his beer. “I think Dean’s at his public limit, maybe just a bit over. Maybe he needs to switch to water or soda.”

Castiel agrees and cuts Dean off. Gaining some grumbling from Dean when he takes the empty bottle and hands him a cup of coke.

“I’m a grown ass man, and you’re making me drink a coke. You’re mean.” Dean folds his arms and frowns moodily.

“Oh?” Castiel counters “You wanna see me be mean? Because I’ll show you mean.” Castiel removes Dean’s arm from around his shoulders and places Dean’s hand in his own lap. “Don’t play grumpy drunk with me.”

Dean huffs and looks at Castiel, “Fine… I guess I should just be grateful that you’re here to keep me from making a total ass of myself.” Castiel kisses Dean on the cheek and gets up to take his turn, bowling a decent spare.

Sam stares at Dean in amazement. If he’d tried to cut Dean off like that he would have more than likely gotten punched. “Damn Cas, how’d you do that?”

“He knows what I take off the table if he acts like an ass to me, or if he gets too drunk.”

“Oh, OH! Yeah, I’m sure I don’t wanna know.” Sam grimaces.

“Probably not.” Castiel smirks.

Gabe bowls next and gets a strike, sending Dean into a huff. Castiel follows and also gets a strike. When it’s Dean’s turn again, he’s so busy pouting that he lands another split.

With Dean drunk enough to throw him off his game, Sam and Gabe caught up and began doing quite well. They can’t help relentlessly teasing Dean as he had been teasing them earlier for every split or pin they left hanging. The teasing helps in sobering Dean because he gets determined to bowl better. Drinking soda instead of beer.

By the end of the evening, no one cares who won, just that they had a wonderful time hanging out. Dean has sobered up a bit, but not enough to drive, so Castiel ends up driving him home, Dean going on and on about how Cas needs to be careful with his ‘baby’ and not go over speed bumps to quickly and avoid any large puddles and don’t hit any moose as that is likely to fuck up the windshield… Castiel all the while just sat in the driver’s seat chuckling to himself at Dean’s drunken ramblings.  

Sam and Gabriel decide to go to Gabriel’s apartment, Sam driving. About halfway back, Gabriel unclips his seatbelt and slides over to the middle of the car… his hand finding the zip on Sam’s pants… He ignores the shocked expression on his boyfriend's face and begins kissing his neck as his hand slips into his boxers…

Maybe Sam drives a little faster back than he should, wanting to get Gabriel in a bed as soon as possible.


	10. Chapter 10

It’s been two years since Dean first protected Gabe’s honor and they went out on a date. Things have really changed since that first meeting, certain things have gotten better. Some things still surprise even the people involved.

Dean and Gabe look at each other nervously as they rush to get dressed, pink-cheeked and slightly breathless. Dean looks at the door as he thrusts one leg into his pants. “I’ll be well and truly fucked if Cas walks in. He’s not here yet, is he?”

“No, Dean. He’s not due for another twenty minutes, we’re fine.” Gabe answers glancing at the clock before tucking his own shirt into his trousers hastily.

“Gabe, he can’t see me like this.”

“Calm down, Dean-o, you’re fine, everything is fine. Finish getting dressed and I’m going to go find out where Cas is now.”

Dean is so nervous, he is having trouble with the buttons on his shirt. Gabe slaps his hands away and buttons it for him. “Calm down.” He repeats “It’s going to be fine,”  Gabe takes Dean’s shaky hands in his and grips them tight. “You’ve got this. You’ve practiced what you’re going to say. Just think about how you’ll feel afterward, the scary part will be over before you know it.”

There’s a light knocking on the door, Dean and Gabe jerk upright and share a nervous look. Gabe opens the door, just a crack, to find Sam standing on the other side.

“Are you guys ready yet?” Sam hisses through the gap.

‘ _Jesus, how do people do this all the time?_ ’ Dean asks himself.

“Dean-o is having a bit of trouble. Have you heard from Cas, yet?” Gabe says to Sam.

“He’s on his way here now,” Sam answers looking past Gabriel to Dean.

Dean sits hard on the only chair in the room, “Jesus, I feel light headed. Gabe, you’re going to be right there with me, right?”

“Dean, of course, I’m going to be right beside you the whole time. You have nothing to be nervous about. Today is going to be a day you’ll never forget.” Gabe tries to calm Dean’s nerves.

“I just don’t want to remember it because I fucked things up. Today has to be perfect.”

Sam walks across the room and helps Dean with his waistcoat and bowtie. “If you just breathe, everything will be fine. Now, I have to go check for Cas, he should be here any minute.”

Six Months Earlier

Dean hands the tablet to Castiel and nods at him encouragingly, Castiel narrows his eyes as a curious smile spreads over his face, he looks down at the tablet and presses play. Jason Mraz - ‘I'm Yours’ begins playing and Castiel smiles at Dean.

“I really love this song,” He says

“I know” Dean replies softly.

Castiel turns his attention back to the tablet in time to see himself and Dean on the little screen, laughing into the camera, a montage of their life together plays out before his eyes.

Them taking walks in the park, taking turns at filming the other, a snip of Castiel as he groans out sat at his laptop, talking about how hard writing is, Dean in the background telling him he can do it, playing pool at their local pub with friends, wearing ‘GoPro's’ on a bike ride down the side of a mountain from when they’d gone away together, clips of them on the same holiday but from the theme park, a section of the film Dean had recorded when he’d let Castiel drive the Impala. A selection of clips from their party to celebrate Castiel getting published...

Then… footage Castiel had never seen before that wasn’t recorded by either of them, but by Sam and Gabriel. Clips of them looking at each other lovingly, clips of them kissing. Then Dean’s sat on a chair in front of the camera and Gabriel can be heard behind the camera…

“So, you love him?” Castiel hears his brother ask Dean.

“Yeah,” Says Dean easily

“Tell him why Dean...” Says Gabriel, his tone light.

“He is fun, kind, sexy, stupidly smart. He’s the best man I know, he makes me the best man I can be… I love that little crinkle he gets on his forehead when he is concentrating on writing. I love how excited he gets when he finishes a chapter. I love him, I’ll always love him… and I’ll marry him…” Dean looks up at the camera “If he says yes”

Castiel’s mouth drops open and he turns slowly to look at Dean, his eyes widen as he realizes that Dean has slipped from the seat next to him, on down on to the floor, he meets Castiel’s eyes with hope filling his own. Holding out a tiny square book to Castiel he speaks softly and clearly.

“I love you, Castiel. I’ve had the best time of my life with you and I want us to spend the rest of our lives, together… Will you marry me?” Opening the little book, Castiel sees a circle carved out in the pages and a wedding band tucked inside. He also can see two words… in his brothers handwriting at the top of the page - ‘Say Yes’.

A tear slides down Castiel’s face as he nods, falling into Dean’s open arms and kissing him with his whole heart bursting. “Yes”

 

Now

Dean smiles at his brother, and at Gabe. Two people he truly cares about and loves, each in their own special way. There’s no way he could make it through today without them. Just thinking about seeing Castiel in a few minutes makes the butterflies in his stomach stir up a tornado.

Castiel enters through the large double doors of the old building, looking in the direction he knows Dean will be waiting. Just as he starts down the corridor, he’s stopped by Sam.

“Cas you know you can’t go in there.” Sam places a hand on Castiel’s chest.

“I know Dean’s in there with Gabe, and I know you’re just doing your job keeping me out, but I really need to see Dean. I need to talk to him.” Castiel implores Sam to let him pass.

“There will be plenty of time to talk later. Right now you need to get dressed.”

Castiel sighs and looks past Sam to see if he can see Dean, looking back to Sam he says “Just tell him, I love him” Sam nods.

Castiel turns away and swings his clothing bag over his shoulder and heads down the corridor in the opposite direction. Sam lets Dean and Gabe know that Castiel has arrived and repeats his message, which makes Dean smile, then he follows Castiel to a room on the other side of the building. Castiel is just buttoning his shirt when Sam knocks, then peeks into the room.

“I’m coming in, Cas. You decent?” Sam asks.

“Yeah, come on in. I need help with this tie anyway, I can’t seem to get the knot right. The tie keeps hanging backward.” He says his hands shaking slightly.

Sam laughs and enters the room, crossing the small expanse to where Castiel is standing in front of a full-length mirror, fussing with his tie.

“Stop or you’ll get it all wrinkled. Let me help. Dean’s the one who’s really good with ties, but he’s taught me a thing or two.” Sam says smiling kindly at Castiel.

Castiel sighs and lets his hands fall to his sides so Sam can assist him with the offending strip of cloth. “I usually don’t have this much trouble tying a tie, Sam.”

“Nerves will do that to you, Cas. It’s okay if you’re nervous..” Says Sam “I’m pretty sure it’s normal.”

“I’m so shaky it took me three tries to get my pants on.” Castiel laughs. He’s glad Sam his here to help him out and give him some moral support, the two have really become close friends over the past two years.

Sam helps Castiel with his tie, finally getting the silky blue fabric to lay straight, the blue really pops with the black tux and Castiel’s eyes look impossibly blue. “Okay. You look great. You about ready to get out there?” Sam asks as Castiel tries to tame his hair.

There is a knock on the door and a woman calls through the closed door, “Are you ready?”

Sam and Castiel give each other supportive looks. “You’ve got this, Cas.”

Castiel walks down the long corridor to the large sanctuary of the old church with Sam walking right beside him. They wait at the door until the woman gives them the signal.

Meanwhile, Dean and Gabe are still waiting in the room down the hall.

“Are you guys sure you want us to stand up with you the way we are? I mean Sam is your brother, and I’m Cassie’s.”

“Gabe, your my brother's boyfriend, my best friend and now best man.... so yeah, we talked about this and since neither of us can have both of you then we decided to go with this plan. Don’t try to back out of it now you jackass, Cas and I have made our choices.”

The music starts and Dean smiles at Gabriel as he leaves to head to the front of the sanctuary with Sam.

Sam and Gabriel walk to the front of the large room and step up on either side of the arch covered in white and blue flowers, and green vines are woven up the sides. The officiant steps up to the center. The music changes and Castiel knows that’s his cue. He steps through the doors and walks up the long aisle to the front of the room. He looks around, smiling at friends and coworkers. He steps up beside Sam and turns to face the crowd and the doors beyond. His heart is pounding in his chest, this is it. He can’t believe it’s actually happening, the planning had taken so long, it had been stressful at times, he and Dean had had one or two arguments about it, but it was finally here…

Dean stands just outside the doors to the sanctuary, fidgeting with his cufflinks. The young woman places her hand on his arm and smiles, “Everything is exactly how you guys wanted it, Dean,” She peeks through the crack of the door just as the music changes and grows louder, “now get out there and marry the man of your dreams.”

Dean gives the lady a grateful smile, takes a deep breath and walks through the doors and his eyes meet Castiel’s, all of Dean’s nervousness fades away - he walks up the aisle, not taking his eyes off Castiel. Both smiling like the lovestruck idiots they are. Dean steps up to the altar beside Castiel and takes his hand.

“Come here often?” Whispers Dean with a wink and grinning at Castiel

“Just this once,” Says Castiel softly “And just with you”

Gabriel stands beside Dean and Sam beside Castiel. The officiate leads them through the ceremony, finally announcing them as husbands.

Dean and Castiel Novak share a kiss that’s barely tame enough to be shared in public and their friends and family clap loudly, all beaming at them.

***

After a fancy three-course dinner, it was time for speeches and first up was Sam… He stands up and swallows, before clearing his throat nervously as a microphone is passed to him, he looks around the room, giving the waiting audience an awkward nod before turning toward Dean and Castiel “Hey everyone, In case you hadn't guessed, I'm one of the groom's little brother, Sam. The upgrade, if you will,” Sam smiles as people laugh “He may be the heir, but I've got the hair.”

Dean laughs and shakes his head at his brother as he sits with Castiel.

Sam checks his speech notes and continues “Dean has always taken his big brother role very seriously and as a kid, he was determined to do what was expected of him... So naturally, he beat me up, blamed me for everything he broke, stole my stuff, sabotaged my plans and generally made life unbearable.” Sam looks up as once again the room fills with laughter “No, I’m just kidding… Even as kids Dean could never beat me up... Anyway, it's a great honor to be giving the _first_ best man's speech today and in all seriousness, you couldn’t find a better match for Dean, than in his new husband Castiel, who is not only now my brother-in-law but is also one of my best friends. I really do wish you guys all the best and I am really happy and honored to be a part of your special day. To Dean and Castiel”

The room echoes Sam’s words and he sits down next to Gabriel, who squeezes his leg under the table before standing to give his own speech.

“Well, it’s been an emotional day, hasn’t it? Even the cake is in tiers.” He smiles cheekily as a few people laugh “I didn’t really know where to start with this so I searched online for inspiration... After a couple of hours, I’d found some… heh, some really, really good stuff... But then I remembered that I was supposed to be writing a speech and what I’d been looking at really wasn’t appropriate” Everyone laughs, Castiel rolls his eyes still smiling. “I’m sure anyone who has known Cassie and Dean for more than five minutes can attest to the fact that they are - disgustingly in love. Like… Seriously, they couldn’t be more gone on each other. So make the most of the open bar guys because they won’t notice...

But in all honesty, I owe a lot to both of these men, my brother has put up with me his entire life, he may be the young sibling but he has always been there when I’ve needed him and Dean… Well, when I first met Dean, he saved from being attacked, long story - now’s not the time, but the point is he's a good guy, he helped me when he didn’t even know me, because that’s who he is, he’d help anyone... and I'm glad that my little brother has this 'knight in shining armor' looking after him…” Gabriel raises his glass “and now I am going to get very drunk so I can forget all that mushy stuff I just said. Cheers fellas.”

The room fills with clapping as Gabriel finishes his speech, Dean and Castiel smiling fondly at him - to which - he flips them off with a grin and things go back to normal between them. Castiel and Dean cut the wedding... pie. (They have a wedding cake… but Castiel had also ordered a large wedding pie for Dean as a surprise and they posed for pictures cutting both - Dean barely containing his excitement).

People stand and chat as slices of cake (and pie) get passed around, soon they would be moving into the next room, for drinking and dancing. There is a fun, exciting atmosphere in the air after Gabriel’s speech and Dean heads over to the waiter for more champagne, he can see his husband _‘Holy crap we made it’_ standing and talking to people, smiling and laughing, his eyes seem to scan the room and then find Dean, they shine as Castiel smiles at him and Dean’s heart soars as he pictures the future they will have together, he winks at Cas before taking the freshly poured drinks from the waiter and heading back over to him.

Castiel is talking with his publisher and friend, Kevin Tran, about what he has planned for his next book when Dean walks over with a tray of champagne for the table. Kevin smiles as he accepts the drink and turns to Dean “So, how did you two first meet then?”

Castiel and Dean exchange smiles and Dean says with a chuckle… “Well funny story... Cas was actually my boyfriend’s brother”

Kevin chuckles, before looking thoughtful “My Boyfriend’s Brother…” He nudges Castiel with his elbow “Sounds like a good story to me”


End file.
